My Second Me
by Icee67
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'VOLTS OF LOSS' So who comes back to get the A-Team? I can't give anything away! But you know him, and so does the Team. Will he be able to complete his mission? Finished
1. You Do as I Command

**A/N: HOLD ON! BEFORE YOU READ! You MUST go read my story called, 'Volts of Loss'! if you have not already done so. This is a sequel to that story! Thank you to Silverwolfneko-chan for suggesting a sequel(I hope you don't mind me announcing that) Well, here it is! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE A-TEAM! And this is NOT A SLASH  
**

"It will be the ultimate weapon."

Kev looked up when his boss muttered next to him, staring with awe at his creation. "So you're an evil scientist now?" Kev asked sarcastically.

Zanes glared down at Kev as he twisted back and forth in the rolly chair, a smug half-smile on his lips. "No," He ground out through clenched teeth. "We are lucky the Government allowed us to use this lab."

Kev raised his eyebrows. "We _are_ the Government, Zanes." He tapped his forefinger twice against his temple quickly.

"Kev, don't you have something else to be doing?"

The young man shook his head, combing his fingers through his light-red hair. Zanes sighed, turning away and going to the metal table, examined the body laying stiffly on the smooth surface. "I don't get it," Kev stood and rolled the chair around so he was straddling it and rested his chin on the back of the chair. "How did you know what to do?"

His question was answered when a man in a Doctor's uniform entered, holding a folder that he passed off to Zanes. "This is what I was able to get out of them. It's all there, I think. How he acted, what he said...but I see a slight dilemma,"

Zanes glanced up at the Doctor as he thumbed through the folder's contents. "What kind of dilemma?"

The Doctor cocked his head. "Well, suppose you put something into his head to make him believe these are his friends. I mean, that DNA sample will do something to his brain to make him think he belongs with them." When Zanes shot him a questioning look, the Doctor hurried on. "He will know he is a part of this man! Like a twin...clone. He won't be able to turn on him."

"Um, I agree with the Doc." Kev held up a hand and grinned. Zanes ignored him, snapping the folder shut. "Perhaps we can fix that." He turned on his heel and grabbed the needle laying on the counter. Flicking it twice, he bent in and stuck the needle into the body's arm and injected the clear liquid.

Kev looked down and spun boredly side to side in the chair. The body began to jerk a little and his eyes flew open. The Doctor's breath hitched and Zanes' lips stretched into a slow grin. His green eyes reeled, searching for a face and locked on Zanes. He slowly sat up, dressed in a blue tee-shirt and cargo pants.

"Hello, there." Zanes whispered, his eyes shining as he examined his creation. Kev threw his head upwards and his shoulders slumped. "Not as Frankenstein as I was expecting." He mumbled.

Zanes paid him no attention as he walked in a slow circle around the table. The man's eyes followed him warily. "Who are you?" He asked quietly.

"I, my friend, am your master. You do as I command." Zanes told him, waving his hand as the Doctor began to speak. "And you have a very important mission."

"I am listening." He said, tilting his head curiously.

Zanes smirked. "Find the A-Team. Bring them to Washington D.C. and make sure they are alive." Kev snorted and everyone turned to look at him, Zanes irritated. "Why there?" He asked his boss. Zanes spoke through clenched teeth. "Because the General said so. Now shut up and go make use of yourself, Kev."

"It sounds simple enough," The man shrugged and swung his legs around, jumping off the table. "But I'll need shoes."

Zanes held up a finger. "Ah, but we have a plan. This must be the perfect trick and done to a very in-line extent." He nodded once and slammed a pair of shoes onto the table. Black Converse high-tops.

The man laughed. "I think I'm catching on. I remember how these men are, it shouldn't be very hard."

The Doctor began to argue his point again but Zanes grabbed him and shoved him through the door, closing it after he was out. "Then let's begin discussing the plan. James."

**A/N: Hmm. Can you guess? Review please!**


	2. Is He Here, or There?

The Chicago train came around the bend and began picking up speed. B.A. stood below, his hand above his eyes as he glared up at the train about to pass by. A lean figure was crouching on the top of the train and as soon as the train began to speed along, he hopped up and took off down the length of the first car. B.A. cringed as he reached the end and took a flying leap, landing on the edge of the next car.

"You crazy idiot!" He yelled up to the figure running to the next car. "When Hannibal said to get to the front, he didn't mean _that_ way!"

But the figure, Captain Murdock, could not hear his angry teammate over the roar of the train. He took the next leap and gave B.A. a cheeky wave when he landed on that car. He was halfway to the front.

Under the roof of the cab Murdock was striding across, Faceman walked lightly down the aisle. He pushed his fake glasses up his nose and glanced over his shoulder to where Hannibal was just entering the cab. This cab was nearly empty and Face waited for his CO to come closer.

"He's going to kill himself." Face stated, pointing upwards as Hannibal tilted his head then nodded. "Face, if there's one thing I've learned these past years, it's this. Don't doubt Murdock." He took a quick look out the windows and moved by Face to the door of the next car.

A young brunette woman peeked over the top of her magazine at Face as he passed by and when he met eyes with her, she blushed. He grinned and winked, making her breathing completely stop until he had left the car. Hannibal half-smiled smugly. "You could kill a woman by doing that, Face. She could have suffocated and forgotten to breath even after she passed out."

Face's answering glare made Hannibal chuckle and he led the way down this cab as above them, Murdock hurled himself off the car and finally reached the very front.

"Woohoo hoo hoo!" He threw his arms up in a touchdown dance and proceeded to do the Macarena. He was still dancing and celebrating when Face and Hannibal reached the front, professionally knocked the engineer and conductor out without killing them and Face hit the brakes.

The train's brakes screeched to a sudden stop, making everyone in the train fall forwards. Hannibal braced himself before it happened and Face went down on a long switch, causing a black smoke to explode out of the exhaust.

On the very top, Murdock yelped and found himself airborne before he came crashing down on the track right in front of the halted train, rolling on his side until he stopped a few feet away. Hannibal righted himself and, having seen something come flying off the train, peered down out the big windows. Murdock was rolling on his side, his eyes wide and he looked up to see Hannibal. He waved and grinned, clutching his shoulder.

Below the whole bridge, B.A. shook his head after seeing Murdock fly off the train and started to his next position.

"Boss," Face lifted his head off the controls and pulled himself away from the switch that was digging into his stomach. "My nose feels wet."

Hannibal turned away to Face and his eyes widened. "My, that is a lot of blood for one nose." At that, Face gasped and his hand flew to his nose and he cringed as he probed the cartilage painfully. His fingers came back sticky and wet with the warm blood. "Hannibal!" He squeaked. "That's not funny!"

Something was banging on the side of the train. Hannibal pursed his lips and opened the side door to reveal Murdock, his face bruised and his shoulder being supported by his other hand. "Captain," He raised his eyebrows. "Why did you jump off the train?"

Murdock laughed loudly. "I thought I was Superman. Hey, I think my arm's out of place...can ya fix it?" He asked and Hannibal nodded, holding out his hand and helping Murdock up into the train. As he popped the pilot's arm back into place, Face peeked out into the first cab. "People are crowding. Better find the bomber and go."

But Hannibal shook his head. "If our plan is going to go smoothly, then that bomber is already gone. B.A. is taking care of him." He gave a hard shove against Murdock's arm and Murdock cried out as his arm made a loud pop but relief flooded his face as he tried to move the pain out of his shoulder.

"What's going on?" "Why did you stop the train?" "Is someone hurt in there? I heard a yell!"

Face turned back to his two teammates, his eyes wide. "Let's go!" They jumped back out the open door and Hannibal led them to the stairwell and they went down to the sidewalk. He pushed the ear piece in his ear and said, "B.A.? Did you get the bomber?"

"Yeah man. But you'll neva believe this," B.A.'s answering reply crackled in Hannibal's ear. To his side, Murdock was examining Face's bloody nose and Face smacked his hand away as he tried to touch it. "What?" Hannibal demanded.

He heard B.A.'s intake of breath and his voice was confused. "It's...well, it's...uh, not who you are gonna think..."

"B.A., spit it out. Now."

"Murdock."

Hannibal's first reaction was to snap his head to the left, where Murdock was trying to touch Face's hair as the conman bend over backwards and tried to get away. His next reaction was to demand into the ear piece, "Baracus, what the hell are you talking about?"

B.A. cleared his throat and swallowed. "Hannibal. I'm lookin' right at Murdock as we speak. He's got the suitcase an' I've got him tied down." Hannibal heard a muffled shout in the background.

"I'm not understanding this. How in the world...?" Hannibal kept his eyes on Murdock and Face. B.A.'s tone changed to that of annoyance. "Whadd'ya mean you're not understanin'? I've got the crazy fool tied up right next to me and you think I'm lyin'?"

The Colonel made a growling sound under his breath. "I don't know what to think right now because I am standing next to Murdock at _this_ very moment. Him and Face."

At his name, Murdock perked up and came trotting over. "Oooh! Did Bosco see my awesome flip off the train?" He asked loudly, bouncing in place.

B.A. was silent then, "MURDOCK!" Hannibal went a foot in the air, his eyes huge. He pulled the piece quickly out of his ear and winced, rubbing the inside of his ringing ear.

Murdock held up his hand, grinning. "That's ma name, don't wear it out." He gasped. "Hey! Did'ja get the bomber? Is he a midget? Does he have a goatee? Those are cool-"

"Murdock!" B.A. repeated, baffled. Hannibal was still recovering, Face came forward and leaned in to the ear piece in his boss' outstretched hand. "Hey Bosco, are are you?"

B.A. sputtered aimlessly for a moment before spitting out, "Outside the Trump..." Face nodded to himself and straightened up, glancing at both men and backing up. "Well, let's go then."

**A/N: Oooooh, what does B.A. mean? Are you all confused? I really hope you all enjoy this story, I'm going to be putting tons of thought into this and i want it to be one of my bests on this site! :) Review please! (I ask this in all of my stories and chapters, I'm so desperate! Thanks!)**


	3. Face's Misdoing

B.A. had not lied...almost. Hannibal saved himself in the nick of time as he nearly gasped loudly. The man B.A. had captured was most definitely a Murdock look-alike. He was lacking the hat and his hair was combed so there was a part down the middle. And the three others knew, Murdock had no specific part, his hair flopped all over.

"Well," Face cleared his throat, his expression shocked. "this is awkward."

Murdock tilted his head, his jaw hanging slack as he pushed past Hannibal and Face to get a better look. He pointed at the look-alike accusingly. "Impostor! Only I can be myself and get away with it!" He pouted and folded his arms across his chest.

"You set me up!" The man griped. "I cannot believe you all think I'm a bad guy!" Ignoring B.A. and Hannibal, he looked over at Face. "Facey, it's me. Murdock...your best friend. Not an impostor," He pouted and Face bit his lip, finding himself unable to look away.

Hannibal held up his hands. "Alright. This is ludicrous, Murdock has been with us since we left Montana. I don't know who you are, but you are going to a very fun place for your crime." He held his right hand out towards the man. "Now, give me the bomb."

"I don't have a bomb. He does." He nodded towards Murdock, who gasped, stepping back once. "Me? Me!" He cried, placing his hand on his chest. "Pu-lease! I am a A-Team member, do I have any intention of wanting to get myself in worse trouble than we are already in with the military, and the government, and that store owner..." His eyes strayed to the concrete, his head tilted as he went into thought, his hand out in front of him.

Raising his eyebrows smugly, the man nodded slowly. "See. I told ya so. Now untie me, guys!" He wriggled against the ropes tying him to the street lamp in the alley. B.A. looked to Hannibal, who shook his head no.

"Something is very wrong here," Hannibal muttered, rubbing his chin with his hand. Murdock snapped back, throwing his arms out. "Yeah, no diablo!" His voice cracked and B.A. leered at him.

"And as I was saying," Glaring at Murdock, Hannibal went on. "It's very likely this is a ploy. We are going to turn this man in, and be on our way." He nodded once to B.A. and started walking down the alley. "Come on, Face."

But Face was frozen, his blue eyes locked on the look-alike Murdock as B.A. untied him from the pole but kept his arms bound to his body. Hannibal called over his shoulder, "Face! That's an order."

B.A. trooped by, cuffing Face on the back of his head and getting the conman to unfreeze. He trotted into the middle of the alley and stopped. "Wait."

They had stopped, B.A. turning with impatience, Murdock with confusion and Hannibal irritation. "What, Face?"

He shook his head. "How do you...how do you know he's not lying? What's...our proof?" He demanded. The man ducked his head to hide his smirk and Murdock's eyes turned icey as he stared at Face. "Our proof is the fact that Murdock has barely left our sides since we left Montana. Face, look at this guy." Face came a step closer. "Can I untie him, for a moment?" He asked warily.

Murdock's jaw dropped and Hannibal shook his head. "Absolutely not. Now come along, we need to get going before we are spotted."

Hannibal started away and was already out the alley when Face slowly came after them. When B.A. turned his back to go after their CO, Face stealthily untied the knot and let the ropes fall around the man's ankles as he slowed his pace and grinned widely at Face. Then he spun and jumped.

"AHHH!" Murdock went down backwards as the man tackled him.

Ahead with Hannibal, B.A. heard the distant cry and looked over his shoulder, gasping. "Um...Hannibal?"

"What, B.A.?"

The bigger man tapped Hannibal's shoulder until he snapped his head around, glaring and then gaping as B.A. held up the end of the rope. After a moment of silence and open mouthed confusion, they both spun and darted for the alley.

"Face!" Murdock shouted at the unmoving conman as he watched Murdock get pinned to the ground. "_Help_ me!" He was decked across the cheek and made a gasping sound. The look-alike grabbed the collar of Murdock's jacket and stood, bringing the pilot to his feet and pinning him to the wall, his shoes a foot above the ground. Face could hardly blink.

With one hand holding onto Murdock's jacket, he brought the other back and brought his fist to Murdock's nose, the cartilage making a wrenching crunch. Murdock's head dropped onto his chest, his eyelids closing.

Looking satisfied, the man released Murdock's jacket so that he hit the ground with a rough _thump_ and toppled over on his side. With a grin, he reached down and snatched Murdock's hat, smacking it on his leg to remove the dirt and snapping it onto his head. He donned Murdock's jacket, zipping it all the way up and turned to Face right as B.A. and Hannibal came sprinting into the alley, their faces appalled at the new sight.

The man set a frightened expression and fell into the frozen Face, breathing heavily. "You missed it! This...this _impostor_ almost killed me!"

Hannibal, keeping his eyes on Murdock laying unconscious on the concrete, stepped closer to Face and the look-alike. "What on earth happened?"

"I'm not sure," The man feigned a look of thought and confusion, tapping his chin. "He somehow got out of the ropes and jumped on me. I was able to knock him out, thank God."

B.A. snorted and looked to Face. "Is he truthin', Face?" The sound of his name brought Face back to the surface and his eyes darted to the man leaning on him then to B.A. as he stared him down. "I...I, uh...I guess so...?" He stuttered, feeling the man move his foot onto his and pushing down forcefully with his shoe.

"Come on. Let's get this man to the jail, then." Hannibal nodded to B.A. to help him lift Murdock and they motioned Face and the man to go first. They obliged and the other two followed, B.A. looking down at Murdock. He knew something was off.

A ways off down the road, the red-haired man flipped his phone open and hit the number two and send.

"What is it, Kev?" The voice answered.

"Zanes, James is in."

Zanes' replying laugh was heard on the other end and he ended with a sigh. "Perfect."

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE. THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IT. Well...sorta haha, I'll keep going but I do love knowing what you all think. Hey, truhin' isn't a word, but it sounds like B.A. haha:) How was this chapter? Thanks everyone!**


	4. An Explanation

**A/N: This one is...quiet longer haha, I found it hard to stop. Let me know what you think please! Thank you!**

"Ah...my..." The receptionist froze mid sentence as she typed on her computer and saw the small group entering the station. The older man and the biggest man were toting an unconscious man in their arms. She sat up and raised her eyebrows. "How may I help you?"

Hannibal cleared his throat. "We have caught a new addition to your jailhouse, ma'am."

"Name?"

The Colonel's face fell ever so slightly and he cleared his throat, his eyes flicking to B.A. for assistance. He only shrugged helplessly. Hannibal used the first name he could think of. "James. I didn't get the last name,"

She put the name in and glanced at the man in B.A.'s arms. "What did he do?"

"The bomb on the train. My friend here knocked him unconscious and we brought him in here."

Three officers that had been lounging across the room and listening in threw their coffee cups into the trash can and came forwards. They grabbed for Murdock, but B.A. couldn't release the smaller body. He turned to glare at the officers as they pulled again.

"Sir, let go before we force you to." The first one ordered. Hannibal caught B.A.'s eye and gave him a look. "B.A., let them take him."

B.A. obeyed and released Murdock. But the pilot took that moment to stir. His green eyes opened slowly, he winced and realised he was being held by both arms and someone was patting him down. "Hey...whass going on?" He wondered aloud groggily.

"You're going behind bars for trying to blow up the train and innocent people." The second officer pronounced almost boredly.

Murdock laughed nervously, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Yeah, that's...that's funny. Hannibal, tell 'em to let me go." His eyes bore down on the older man. Hannibal swallowed. "I hope you can get some help. Maybe you can become a better person. Until then," He nodded once and started for the door, calling over his shoulder, "Come on Face, B.A., Murdock."

When the three followed Hannibal, Murdock's grin was gone and he started to jerk around, trying to get loose. "Hey! HEY! _I'm_ Murdock! He's an impostor! C'mon, listen to me!"

James turned around and shot Murdock a sneer, mouthing the words '_I win_' and sticking his tongue out. Murdock growled furiously and fought harder, calling James a few choicy words when B.A. stopped in the doorway and turned back to Murdock. His eyes locked with the jerking man's and he not longer thought something was wrong. He _knew_.

Murdock seemed to see the dawning in the man's eyes and he turned his pout on B.A. "Bosco! C'mon man, I know we don't always get along but...but you care. I know you do!"

B.A. opened his mouth when someone came up behind him, tapping his shoulder. "Excuse me, sir." They drawled and B.A. quickly side-stepped to let the man through. He had barely gotten to see the man's face when Hannibal called his name. Leaving the hurt Murdock behind, he scrambled out the door, for once completely uncertain.

Murdock's eyes widened before filling with tears that spilled over as quickly as they had appeared. He was being drug through the heavy metal doors and walked down the halls, hearing distant shouts and angry protests. The officers unlocked a steel door on the left side and swung it open to reveal another office. The man sitting at one of the desks glanced up and got out of his seat to fetch the forms. Another was setting up the finger print station. A door to the side of that station was jarred and it led to the mug shot room. He was shoved into the room and taken to the printing station first. Vaguely wondering when these people would realise who he was and where he really was supposed to be going, Murdock did as he was told but was trying to think of a way to get out of the gray room before he was taken away by the military next. As soon as the was over with, they moved on to the mug shot and it was when they were taking him out that he skillfully elbowed and kneed the first officer, kicked the second between his legs and punched the third in the cheek.

And once they were down, Murdock ran. He had no clue which hall or door led where but he was gaining distance away form the three officers chasing after them, recovering quickly. Cops popped out of doorways and side halls, jumping and trying to grasp the fleeing pilot. Though Murdock was fast, not fast enough. A burly cop leaped form behind and tackled Murdock to the linoleum floor as soon as the janitor wheeled his cart out into the hall. As the cop reached back for handcuffs, Murdock reached up wrapped his fingers around the mop handle. When the cop turned back to him, he rolled over and struck the handle right across the cop's face.

"ARRG!" He fell off Murdock and he lept to his feet, holding the mop like a baton and breathing heavily. "Come on. Come and get me." He dared when he felt sudden sharp pain on the back of head. Gasping, his world went black and he fell to his knees as the cops all looked up to see the receptionist holding the metal dust pan in her hands.

A man in a black suit stepped around her and smiled pleasantly. "Good job, ma'am. I will remember your heroism." He credited as she lowered the pan. Next he held up his CIA badge to the cops. "Anthony Zanes, Government, Central Intelligence Agency. Now, if you do not mind, I will be taking this trouble maker back with me. We have been searching for this man for a while now."

One officer came over to help hoist Murdock up. "What's he wanted for then?"

Zanes chuckled, reaching out to take Murdock's left side. "You don't know who this is?" The cop shook his head. "Well. This, you happen to be holding, is the real and live grandchild of Al Capone himself." He fibbed. "A real troublemaker. It's a good thing you caught him, sir. Perhaps we will offer you an award for outstanding Police Officer duties."

The cop coughed and looked surprised. "You don't say? Well, heh, yeah. I chased him down and caught him myself." He nodded trying to look as proud as possible and Zanes half-smiled, nodding back once.

They finished setting Murdock into the back seat of Zanes' car and he big the officer farewell before getting in and driving off. At the street corner, he stopped and rolled down the window to the man leaning on the lamp post there. "Get in."

Kev glanced all around then pulled the door open and hopped in. As soon as he snapped his seat belt, he gasped loudly. "It's really him!" He chided in a seemingly excited tone as he took in the site of Murdock sprawled unconsciously on the back seat.

Zanes regarded him, annoyed and nodded. "Yes. There he is. The...not one and only right now." He kept his eyes on the road but sensed his young trainee partner still goggling at the Captain. "Is he really that fascinating?" He snapped.

But Kev only nodded. "These men are amazing. They can do _anything_. It's...it's awesome!" He grinned but as soon as Zanes shot him a 'Shut Up' glare, his face fell and he faced forwards again only to twist back around and poke Murdock's arm.

"What are you doing?" Deplored Zanes, irritated. Kev shrugged an sank down in his seat. "Just making sure he's real, alright?"

He was otherwise ignored and they continued down the busy road. The car soon came to a tall building and Zanes pulled to a stop, turning the engine off. They both stood on either side of the car, the two back doors wide open. "So..?" Kev frowned a little.

"Get his legs, I'll get his shoulders." Zanes ducked and grasped Murdock's upper arms and pushed him towards Kev. He caught him before he fell to the ground and struggled to stay upright as he pulled Murdock off the ground. Zanes slammed the door and came around as Kev stumbled backwards under Murdock's weight. He closed that door and went to hold the door open, waiting until Kev fell into the lobby with the Captain in his arms and let the door swing shut behind them.

"Get him into the conference room, I'll get the restraints and injections." Zanes left him alone to drag Murdock into the big room and finally slumped him down into one of the rolling chairs at the long table. He positioned him so he would not fall forwards or slide out of the chair as Zanes entered the room with his hands full. "Here, help me restrain him."

Together they got the restraints successfully around Murdock and once he was secured down, Zanes flicked one of the injections and pushed the needle into Murdock's arm, and set it down on the table top once it was empty. Kev wheeled the closest rolling chair over and straddled it, resting his arms on the back as he watched Murdock beginning to stir. Zanes leaned against the table's edge next to Murdock and he eventually opened his eyes.

At first, he only blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. Once he had it cleared up, he looked down at the restraints and wiggled, testing the strength of the belts, most likely calculating the force and exertion of power needed to break out of the restraints. The next thing he did was to set his confused eyes upon Zanes and sudden anger flared up in his face and he jerked harder, only rolling closer to the table.

"Don't bother hurting yourself, Captain." Zanes pushed off the table and walked around behind Murdock so he stood at his right side, his face expressionless.

"What do you want?" Murdock hissed, momentarily halting his struggling. Zanes gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Anthony Zanes. Government's Central Intelligence Agency. I'm sure you can guess on from there. Murdock."

The pilot tilted his wild-haired head. "Lemme guess then. You brought me here so that my team would come to get me and you'd send us back to prison."

Zanes chuckled. "Close. But _you_ wouldn't go to prison. We both know where you'd go-"

"Shut up." Murdock growled, casting his eyes downward. A smirk made itself known across Zanes' face and he folded his arms across his chest. "You've got it partly right. But you have forgotten my little friend that got you here in the first place,"

Green eyes grew wide as their owner's head snapped up. "No way!" Murdock exclaimed. "Who the hell was that?"

Zanes shrugged. "You tell me. After all, you know him better than I do..." He raised his eyebrows and Murdock gasped, shaking his head. "Man, that's not possible." He whispered, staring past Zanes' head at the wall. "It couldn't be..."

"Zanes, stop jacking with his mind here. Just confess, dang." The new voice made Murdock snap to the right where Kev was resting his chin on his arms and slowly turning from side to side. He lifted his gaze and found his eyes locked in in those of Murdock's. "I can make you leave right now." Zanes threatened and Kev shrugged. "Whatever."

"Excuse my partner over there, he's new and I'm training him." Zanes put his hand on Murdock's chin and forced his head back to look at him. Murdock went unwillingly, giving Zanes an icy glare. "I know you are very confused. It's only natural. I can't explain everything to you. Oh no! But I will let you in on a little something," He walked around behind Murdock, who shifted his glare downwards at a tilted angle.

"A good friend of mine, he happens to be a Doctor slash Government Official. Oh yes, you know him. He was your Doctor when you re-shocked yourself." Zanes sat across form Murdock as he looked up with a look of surprised disbelief on his face. "Yes, that is him. He asked you quite a few questions, then proceeded to question your team. Our government friends allowed us access to this special top secret base out in a desert and we used the very high tech equipment in that lab to create...a whole life form.

"As they stitched your head back up, the doctor was able to take some DNA blood from you and brought it to me. It was a cloning process. But using the information the Doctor acquired from you and your friends, I was able to input the data into this being's mind. He was _him_." Zanes paused, letting Murdock digest this information, his face a set mask of shock. "Yes, he was James. The exact physical appearance as you but only stronger physically."

"But," Murdock sputtered. "Does he...know? Can he remember the last month?"

Zanes shrugged again. "I can't tell you. He never said anything about the last month."

A heavy silence filled the conference room and Murdock found the restraints even more uncomfortable and he started to jerk around. He fought harder and harder, barely aware of the belt cutting into his uppers arms and the friction burning on his sides. Kev sensed his agony, and he found his legs moving, getting himself off the chair and going to Murdock's side. As soon as he set a hand on the jerking man's shoulder, he ceased his fighting as soon as he had started.

Those sharp emerald eyes turned up to look at Kev. They weren't scared. It took a lot to really scare Captain Murdock. But they were clearly frustrated, angry, hurt. Hurt?

"I saw, what happened." Kev started, ignoring the facial change in his teacher across the table. "I saw how he completely degraded you and caused you to be where you are now."

Murdock's jaw fell ever so slightly and he narrowed his eyes, leering at Zanes. "You did something to Face, too. Didn't you? That's why he turned on me." But Zanes shook his head. Murdock asked, "How did you even find me?"

"The Doctor. He implanted a tracking chip into your back molar." Zanes yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. "So, why are you tellin' me all this? I could be a threat with this information." Murdock questioned sharply.

But the older agent shook his head, looking bored now. "You are already here, it does not matter anymore."

Somewhere outside the room voices carried through the closed doors. Kev never removed his hand from Murdock's shoulder as the pilot sat unmoving as he stared at the table top. Zanes ran his index finger aimlessly over the table then he rose from his chair. "Kev, you take our guest to the holding cell. I think I'll get some dinner for us." He strode form the room first, not waiting to see if Kev got Murdock up or not.

As he helped Murdock form the chair, he looked over at the young agent and gave him a pitying look. "You have to live with that everyday? I am very sorry."

Kev laughed quietly. "Maybe I'd have never joined this career if I knew I'd be learning under the likes of him. But he's top dog, and who else would be better? As they said, anyways. Like I can't get to the top by myself." He shook his head absently and opened the door for Murdock. He gave him a blank look. "Aren't you going to like, hold my arms to make sure I don't run?"

"Nah, I don't imagine you'd get far in those."

Murdock laughed this time. "I run in straight jackets like, once a month. Away from those crazy Doctors at the mental hospitals."

They went out into the hall and Kev shot Murdock an incredulous glance. "Thought the patients were the crazy ones,"

"Oh they are. But the Doctors...you gotta have some part of your mind completely shattered to work with these nutty folk." Murdock sighed then. "That's probably why a lot of them ain't very nice."

The passing workers each had the same look of shock when they saw who the young Agent was leading down the halls. But no one said anything and Murdock preferred it that way. He even smiled at most of them, crazy crooked smiles that proved the knowledge that this certain pilot was insane. But Kev's next words made him drop his composure and come to a stop to stare disbelieving at the man.

"I can get you out of here."


	5. Do You Know Your Enemy?

**-Flashback- 3 Days Before Train Mission**

_Silence. Face was the only member of the team who was still laying awake at this hour of midnight. He had his wide-open eyes locked on the dark wall across form the bed he was residing. He could not get comfortable in the hotel's bed, turning form side to side until he had given up in a huff. There was a slight sigh from the bed next to his and he turned his head to where Murdock lay across the room completely motionless. Face may have chosen to ignore the very low, almost soundless, beeping that seemed to be coming from Murdock's side of the room. But his sleeplessness and cursed curiosity overpowered his judgment and the next thing he knew, he was on his feet bending over Murdock's snoozing body. _

_There was indeed a beeping, Face confirmed. His eyes, long adjusted to the darkness, went directly to the pilot's mouth. It seemed to be coming from that location. He leaned in so his ear was right at Murdock's mouth and was right. Face was beyond confused and put a hand on Murdock's chin to open his mouth and see what he had stuck in there when there was a very quiet tapping on the glass door that lead to the deck overlooking the heart of Chicago. _

_Leaving Murdock, Face went to pull the curtain back and stared out into the dark city. He opened the door. _

_"Arg-!" Someone clamped their hand down on his mouth and shut the door swiftly, pushing him against the wall out of view. "Don't say anything!" There was a tall silhouette in front of him, it's hand down on Face's mouth. _

_"You heard it didn't you?" The figure asked. "What do you think it is?"_

_Face mumbled against his hand and the figure released some of the pressure. "What are you talking about?" He managed to question. _

_The man pushed him into the wall forcefully. "You heard the beeping. Answer my question." _

_"I heard it!" Face struggled a little. "I don't know what it is!" The figure dropped his hand and Face breathed in heavily. "What did you do to Murdock?" He demanded. _

_The man's arm was across his collar bone, elbow at his right shoulder pushing him into the wall and his hand grasping the shirt at his left shoulder. "You may think your team is invincible. But you're not. No human is invincible. A strange thing is going to happen very soon, and your team will go the wrong way. You must be the one to pull them in a whole other direction," His eyes bore into Face's. "When he comes, listen to him and convince your team that he is the right one. We have men stationed everywhere in this city and if you choose to disobey my orders, then we will shoot you team down before you can change your mind. _

_"We will leave you alive and take you back to where you belong just for you to suffer through your mistake." _

_Face growled, "I am not turning against my team!" The man chuckled. "Shame." Then he reached into his coat pocket and slid the door open. When he pulled his arm out, he was pointing a rifle through the door right at Murdock. Face stiffened. He cocked the gun. _

_"You wouldn't dare..." Face began to fight against the figure but he was much stronger and Face got nowhere. He reached out for the gun and tried to hit the figure. "Just say the words," The figure muttered. _

_His finger began pulling back on the trigger and Face fell limp, his arms dropping at his sides. "I'll...I'll do it. Just, just don't kill my team. God, don't kill them." He agreed in a choked tone and the figure smirked in the dark, lowering the gun. "Very good. When he claims he is your friend, let him loose. Of this one," He pointed the gun at Murdock for a second. "And those others will be leaving you for a long time." _

_He was gone as soon as he showed. Face fell to his knees as the strange figure seemed to leap over the railing and disappeared. He knew he had to do this. If his whole team was killed...he'd have nobody. And a part of his mind believed he was dreaming. _

**-End Flashback-**_  
_

The memory send a pang of guilt and hurt through Face. In the same hotel, he sat in the food court with his team around the table.

"...And perhaps the most dangerous thing you could have ever done in a flying machine." Hannibal's voice carried through Face's ears as he surfaced back to the present.

There was a laugh then James cleared his throat. "What can I say?"

B.A. grumbled to himself and crossed his arms on the table, glaring at his uneaten steak. Face seemed to sense his feelings towards the situation and rose to his feet, looking only at B.A. as he tried to ignore Hannibal and James' questioning looks. "B.A., would you accompany me to the...lobby, please?" He asked.

The tone Face had told B.A. this was urgent and he grunted, slowly leaving his seat and following the jumpy man out into the lobby. As soon as they were in the elevator nook, B.A. reached out and grabbed Face's arm, pulling him around to face him. "Why'd ya do it, Face?" He demanded. "Ya know as well as I do that you made a very big mistake,"

"Calm down, B.A., it...look, why I did it doesn't matter anymore," Face held his hands out. "What matters as they we need to get through to...whoever that is that looks like Murdock."

B.A. raised an eyebrow. "An' ya had to send the fool to prison in order to figure this out?"

"Don't look at it like that. That's bad karma."

"You're bad karma."

They stared at each other, B.A. glaring and Face pleading. He found it hard to convince B.A. to help him but wouldn't give up. "Then how'd you know that's not the real Murdock?" He asked. B.A. snorted. "Do y'all really think I'm all brawn and no brain? Murdock...and if ya tell _anyone_ this, I'll kill with my bare hands, pretty boy-"

"Yeah, yeah! I get it, I promise. Go on." Face made shooing motions with his hands and B.A. took a moment to shoot daggers with his eyes.

"You guys are my, family. The only people I can really count on. And I've come to...see you and the fool like my _annoyin'_ little brothas. Murdock, he's crazy, hyperactive, not scared of anything. That's, typical little brotha behaviors. He is an important person in ma life. And when he looked at me in that police station, I knew it was him. That's what families can do, find their missin' ones and they don't hafta hesitate when someone asks if they have the right person. They just know.

"Mo matta how many times I threaten to kill the fool, I'd be scarred if he really _did_ get killed. We wouldn't be the same team...and the food would suck." He ended with a shrug, bowing his head. Face felt his jaw hanging agape and quickly closed his mouth, reaching up a hand to pat B.A.'s shoulder. "Aw, B.A.. I never realized you had such deep feelings."

B.A. snorted and looked at Face seriously. "You tell _'nybody_..."

"I won't tell a soul! Living or dead. If I got stuck in some horror movie mental hospital with Murdock and was being chased by zombie nurses and patients, trust me, I still wouldn't let it slip." Face promised, his right hand in the air.

B.A. gave him a strange look and nodded slowly. "Oh...kaaaay. Aside from that..." He turned away, his eyes on Face for a second then he started back to the restaurant. Face let his hand drop and hurried to catch up. "Oh hey, I gotta use the facilities. Meet you guys there in a bit." He told B.A. before slipping down the next turn and when he got to the door he opened it.

"Hello, Faceman. Fancy a toilet?"

Face gasped loudly, about to take a quick step back when James reached out of the restroom and grabbing his collar, yanking him in. "What the hell are you doing?" Face shouted as James threw him against the wall beside the door.

"Something I should have done before," James broke off the tip of the door handle and started to shape it. As Face watched, appalled, he used the new formed piece of metal to flip into the lock and locked the door. "I'm going to have to maim you."

B.A. took his seat beside Hannibal and realized James' seat was vaccant. "Hey where'd...Murdock, go?"

"Said he needed to grab something from his hotel room." Hannibal informed him as he ate his fries.

**A/N: Definition of Maim- To harm or seriously injure. Did anybody catch what Face meant when he promised B.A.? That's kinda cheesy I know, haha! So...I don't think this was as good as the previous, but I want to know what YOU think! Thanks!**


	6. Attacks, Memories, and Exits

**A/N: I think I'm done with this for the day. Had a sick day =P so I got some more done on this, but here it is! And I feel awful for beating up Face like this!:'( Face lovers, don't hate me...**

James threw the first punch and Face got it in his nose. He fell back against the wall and rubbed his already broken nose. It screamed at him in a near blinding pain. The next punch was received in his gut, making him bend over and fall to the floor. He needed to stop James.

"I did you a favor!" He cried when James kicked him. He yelped when his rib made a cracking sound as James' foot made contact with it. "I know," James nodded. "But I heard you."

Another blow to the stomach. Face blanched and swept his arm across the tiles and under James' feet. He came crashing down next to Face and the conman dragged his smarting body to the sinks where he grabbed the ledge of one and pulled himself to his feet.

"What do you want?" Face demanded hoarsely, wiping blood away from his mouth from his nose. James yelled out in reply, jumping to his feet and grabbing Face's shirt collar with both hands. He slammed Face into the mirror and Face felt something warm and wet trickling down the back of his neck. "I would love to kill you right here, right now." James growled, glaring into Face's eyes.

"Why don't you?" Face challenged.

James narrowed his eyes. "I can't tell _you_ that, now can I?"

Face winced and grabbed onto James' hands, trying to pull himself free. James started to lift him and his feet were dangling in the air. He kicked out but James was unfazed. "Why do you look like Murdock?" He choked out.

James slammed him back into the mirror again. "I _am_ Murdock!"

"Murdock wouldn't be trying to kill me!" Face's breathing was shaky. "Who are you?"

A blow to the cheek. Face groaned, his vision starting to blur around the edges. "You know who I am. You spent a week with me..." He pulled his fist back and brought it into Face's left eye. The conman was wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness. His eyes were half-lidded, reeling slowly around until they landed on James with a small spark of disbelief. His lips were parted and some blood was gathering, about to come trickling out.

"In Montana."

"Impossible." Face's voice was almost inaudible and he spat blood out across the white floor. James sidestepped to avoid the flying blood and lifted his eyes to glare at Face. "Possible. I was created by your friend's own DNA. Doctor Vanders? Remember him? All those questions, and all your answers," He shook his head.

Face's attempts to free were as forceful as a very tired and very small child. James chuckled and released him. Face slumped to the floor, gasping through the pain and peering up at James looming above him. "James." He whispered.

"You are very right, my friend. Now, how about you get up and we can resolve this like gentlemen?" James stepped back. Face did not move for a few seconds, then reached up and grabbed the sink. It took longer, but he managed to get upright and opened his mouth to speak when James grabbed him and swung around, sending Face flying into the middle stall. The door banged back into the stall wall and Face's right foot went directly into the toilet bowl, the rest of him landing to the side. His ankle bent, and a popping sound was heard. Face gasped, unable to speak.

James snickered and slowly approached the stall. "You want me to give you a minute of privacy? Or were you just getting out?" He bent over and lifted Face off the floor, spinning him to face the toilet and shoved his head into it. "Everyone loves a good swirly!" Then he flushed.

Face jerked and fought, water getting in his nose and mouth and stinging brutally. He started to choke and the water finally settled, until James flushed once again. His harsh laughter found its way into the bowl to Face's ears. "Having fun?"

Face fell limp and James pulled him up by the hair, amused by the blood and water mix in the toilet bowl. More came dripping out of his nose. Face was slowly blacking out, his vision completely fuzzy and it was as if someone had plugged his ears with a plastic bag. He moaned and was drug out of the stall and kneed roughly between the legs. "You're not going back to get your crazy friend now, are you?"

Another moan escaped Face's lips and James decked him in the mouth. "Are you?" He shouted, kicking Face's aching ankle. He cried out, trying to get loose but not succeeding. Three more punches to the gut and the door handle on the door jiggled, trying to open.

"Face, are ya still in there?" B.a.'s voice came through, muffled.

James brought his face right up to Face's. "Tell him to go away."

"Face! Answer me!"

Face tried to speak, but could only get out incoherent chokes and gurgles. "You idiot, tell him!" James screeched before snapping his mouth shut, eyeing the door. "You!" B.A. roared, pounding against the door. "What'd ya do to Face?"

They all knew the door would very soon give way to B.A.'s giant muscles. And when it did, James had whipped out his pocket knife and had it against Face's throat. B.A. stopped dead in the doorway, the door swinging back to gently bump into his arm. "Ah, ah, ah. Whatever you do, he'll take the punishment." James pressed the knife against Face's throat so a few tiny beads of blood made themselves known.

"Put him down." The bigger man growled lowly. James sneered and let Face fall limply to the floor. B.A. advanced on James, clenching his fists together tightly. "You may have Hannibal fooled, but not me."

James raised his eyebrows. "And how are you-" He fell.

B.A. rubbed his fist where it had made contact with James' hard cheek and knelt quickly next to Face. He was barely there, succumbing to the darkness. "Hey, Faceman. Come on, give me a sign here." He gently pulled Face into his arms, taking quick note on the damage to his friend.

"Bos...co...where's...James...?" Face coughed, blood splattering his fist. "Hey, take it easy. He's taken care of. I gotcha, you're gonna be alright."

Now Hannibal came darting into the bathroom, freezing in his track when he took in the restroom, James laying out on the floor, and Face, severely injured, in B.A.'s arms. As he stooped beside B.A., he saw Face trying to speak.

"I...I'm s-sorry. I...w-was...forced t-to...get..r-rid of...M-M-Murd-" Another fit of coughing cut him off and Hannibal put a hand on Face's arm. "Shh, don't speak. We need to get you some help...without drawing any attention." He looked around and bit down on his bottom lip, thinking.

There was a few wimpers from their hurt friend and B.A. leaned in a little. "It's okay, Face. You can let it out."

As Hannibal formulated a plan, some tears began sliding down Face's cheeks and he sniffled. Hannibal finally jabbed the air with his finger, exclaiming, "That's it!"

* * *

"And this...is the holding cell." Kev shrugged as he opened the door for Murdock. "So you wait here and I'm going to get in a car and drive to that hotel to check on your team. Then I'll come back and get you out of here."

Murdock half-smiled, nudging Kev with his fist. "Sounds pretty good, kid."

"I thought so, too." Kev rubbed the back of his head. "I'll just tell Zanes I'm going to get something to eat." He said more to himself. Murdock stepped into the cell. "Oh, get me something!"

"Sure thing. Only if you promise to tell me all about some of your coolest missions," Kev insisted and Murdock laughed, holding his hand out. "Deal." They shook and Kev left the cell, then reopened it.

"This whistle," He demonstrated quietly. "Is for us. It's a warning signal, alright?"

Murdock nodded, doing the whistle himself as Kev shut the door again and locked it up. There was a bed lacking blankets and a pillow and a toilet. Murdock sat on the bed, the springs squeaking. He tapped out random rhythms on his thighs with his fingers and very soon, boredom started to invade. He bounced up and down on the bed as he sat. It was pretty bouncy and he grinned a little, swinging his legs on the bed and standing up so he could jump. But as soon as he started to get high, his head collided painfully with the ceiling.

One of the two men standing guard outside, both military men, snickered. "Well, Captain. You haven't changed in the least." He chided.

Murdock, who had fallen back onto the mattress and was rubbing the top of his head, leered at the man. "Oh. How are ya Second Lieutenant Marshal?"

Marshal raised his eyebrows, thumbing his badge. "First Lieutenant, actually,"

"And I'm Captain. I still rank above you." Murdock sat up and shot Marshal a smug grin. "I order you to get me a Budweiser. None of that Miller Light crap. And preferably a bendy straw to go along with that. You got it all?"

Marshal and his partner, Lt. Davis, laughed loudly. "Sorry. And if I'm not mistaken, didn't you guys get stripped of your ranks back on that day in the courtroom?"

Murdock ground his teeth together, glaring at Marshal as he gripped the edge of the mattress tightly. "That's only what they wanted you all to think, Marshal. I think you're still just sour over that incident six years ago in the camp...am I right?"

Davis questioned Marshal with his eyes and Marshal turned to glare at Murdock. "I don't know what you're talking about. Freaky maniac."

"No. You do. I was trying to meditate and you chose to interrupt me-"

"The General needed you! I was under orders." He cut through and turned to Davis. "I come around one of the tents and see this...weirdo...on his head, leaning against one of the jeeps. His hands are resting on the sand and his legs crossed above his head-"

Murdock comes right up to the door bars and leans against them. "You called my name. I was shocked and very disturbed. So, I fell forwards and land on my face."

Davis had a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. "So? That's it?"

Marshal shook his head, looking mad once again. "No, it isn't. As soon as he gets up, he comes charging at me, shouting curses and yelling about how I ruined his concentration. He's throwing things and somehow gets ahold of a rifle. Starts shooting at me! doesn't stop until Colonel Smith and General Morrison come out and grab his arms, taking the gun away."

"And then, you turned to see what happened and got plowed by a jeep!" Murdock howled with laughter and slapped the bars, doubling over. Davis bit down on his tongue and shrugged innocently at Marshal as he pursed his lips.

"You should have been taken to court for shooting at a fellow soldier." He muttered, turning his back on Murdock.

* * *

When Kev hurried into the lobby, he went straight for the restrooms. It was a habit to need to check his hair every so often. But as soon as he did, he came to a halt.

"What about the door and mirror, Hannibal?" A gruff voice was asking. Kev flattened himself against the wall.

The voice of Colonel Smith answered him. "Just leave them. Someone'll take care of those."

By the slight strain in their voices, Kev could tell they were lifting something. He risked peeking in. B.A. had a badly injured Lt. Peck in his arms and Hannibal had James, who was knocked out. He ducked back out of sight and started away from the door. When he was on the opposite wall, a ways down, they finally came out. Hannibal looked up at Kev. "You might want to go to the next floor. This one's...broken."

"Yes, sir." Kev smiled and nodded once, watching them slip into the stair well and most likely through the emergency exit. His smile faded and he darted to the stairwell door, throwing it open and zipping down the steps, trying not to fall. When he hit the bottom, he found the team about to open the door. "Hold on!"

They looked up, surprised. "What'dya want?" B.A. demanded.

"If you open that door the alarm will go off." Kev told them, tilting his head forwards a little. Hannibal nodded. "Yes, we know. But we're going to risk it. Say, who are you, son?"

Kev hesitated, then said, "Kevin Samson, I am training in the CIA. I came here to see where you are. My partner, who is higher than me, got Captain Murdock out of the prison and is keeping him in the headquarters established in this city. I am going to attempt to get your friend out and back to safety, along with you three."

There was a silence, then B.A. started laughing. "Are you serious? Man, first thing you outta know 'bout being in that kind of job, is ya don't go 'round tellin' people who ya are and what your plans are. Dang!"

Kev flushed a little and shook his head. "Listen, Zanes is going to take Murdock and soon yourselves to the military and back to your prisons."

"I'm sure we can handle this situation without your help. Now, go away, kid." B.A. waved him off but he remained put.

Hannibal shifted under James' weight and eyed B.A.. "Now wait a minute, B.A.. I think I have an idea."

**A/N: So was the whole Kev telling them who he was kinda dumb? Be honest, I really need to know! **


	7. Guest List

Zanes had the phone to his ear when Kev came slumping into the office, a few bags of some fast food in his hands. He glanced at him but otherwise ignored his partner.

"I need a specific time, sir." He said into the phone. "In the due time to get to Chicago with everything packed and ready. Plus the media coverage. This is going to be a world-wide story and I want _everyone_, including Smith, Peck, and Baracus to see this prizing time." The reply came through on the other end.

Zanes took one of the begs from Kev, who sat across from his desk, and asked, "What time?"

"Tomorrow. Fourteen-hundred hours. No later, no sooner. And I will be bringing plenty of reinforcements in case our friend decides to break away."

"Great. And what kind of coverage are we speaking of, sir?" Zanes wanted to know as he opened the bag. "Mmm, cameras to see the Captain taken out. We plan on a court session, with cameras directing to _every_ channel on this planet." The other man told Zanes and there was some conversation on the other line. "Zanes, I'll call you back later with more detail. Keep the Captain contained and away form sharp objects."

Kev ate his hamburger slowly as Zanes hung the phone up and unwrapped his own burger. "This cheese?" He asked. Kev nodded and he threw him a 'Thank You' before taking a large bite. "So...who's coming?" Kev wondered.

Zanes wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Oh, just the top man of the CIA, and the head of the FBI, the entire military, all of the government house, some SWATs, and everyone form the German Mental Hospital."

Kev's eyes were wide. "That's all?" His voice was small. Zanes nodded, half-smiling. "In case you had no clue, this Captain Murdock is one of the most dangerous men in the world. If we went and handed him a tooth pick and a can of soda, he would have a time bomb made within a matter of seconds. This man, however crazy and looney he is, has the highest IQ since Albert Einstein ever. He can do anything, anytime. With this man, you must _always_ be prepared for something to just snap."

Zanes leaned back and took a sip of his cola. Kev was staring at him with his mouth agape, but deep into his expression, one could possibly see a plan forming itself with this information. He shifted in the chair and leaned his elbows on the desk. "So, how much coverage?"

* * *

When the door was unlocked and swung open, Kev had to stop in the doorway and turned back to the two guards. "A moment, please?" They shot him wary glares and backed away from the door only a few steps. Kev huffed and went into the cell, closing the door behind him.

Murdock was laying on the bed, his back to Kev. The deep, slow breathing was a clear indication that he was asleep and Kev went cat-like to the bed as not to startle the pilot and possibly get seriously injured. He stood behind the sleeping man and reached out warily to put his hand on Murdock's shoulder. Like a light flicking on, Murdock's eyes snapped open and he was sitting up, completely turned around before Kev could get his arm at his side.

"Good sleep?" He asked teasingly.

Murdock sighed, closing his eyes. "More or less." He reopened them and positioned himself crossed-legged on the springy mattress. "Nuff about me, what'd you find out?"

"Quite a few things," Kev moved to sit beside the pilot on the bed. "Your team is safe and sound. For now. I spoke with them, they know whose side I'm on. _But_ tomorrow some people are coming to get you,"

Murdock eyed him. "By some you mean..."

"Head of the CIA, head of the FBI, the entire military, all of the government, some SWATs, and all the staff from the the Germany mental hospital. A few people." He shrugged and looked up to meet Murdock's eyes. They weren't as surprised or frightened as he had been expecting. But Murdock had been expecting something like this.

He shook his head. "Not shocking. But that's quite a lot of people." He muttered, averting his gaze to the cell door. "What's the plan then?"

"Do not resist. That's step one," Kev turned his body towards Murdock, who did the same. "You must go with them, do not fight them off. If you do, you'll only get hurt. And I'll get to your team, I know where they're at right now, at least until they get out of the hospital, but once they do-"

"Hospital? What hospital?" Murdock demanded, a worried hysteria taking over his voice. Kev sucked in some air and blew it out. "Right, I forgot that. I walked into the hotel and the restroom, they were all in there, helping Face. He was badly injured, having been beaten to shit by James. He was barely all there, they were carrying him out when I approached."

"Oh God." Murdock ran a hand through his greasy hair. "Oh man. Not Face, no Face can't be in a hospital. _I'm_ the one who's supposed to screw up and get hurt. Not Faceguy."

Kev put a comforting hand on Murdock's shoulder and squeezed it a little. "I'm sure Face is going to be alright, he's getting the help he needs right now. And I'll go check on him as soon as I leave this cell, I swear." He held up his right hand and Murdock grinned a little. "Thanks, Kev."

"Hey, you guys are awesome. I'm honored to be helping you right now." Kev peered over at the door and patted Murdock's shoulder before standing up. Murdock followed suit. "I best go. Those guards are probably suspicious and I'll be put in prison with you all if I'm caught helping you."

Murdock grinned wider and nodded. "Lemme give you an honorary Murdock-Thank-You." Before Kev could question that, he had swept him up in a giant hug and released him before Kev could react. "Hey! You smell good!" Murdock exclaimed and Kev's face took on a horror expression. "You really are strange, Captain." He said as he started to open the door. "The one and only. And tell Facey I'm with him in spirit. And that I wish I could be with him in his time of pain. Plus, tell B.A. I'm going to be making up for this missed time where I could be annoying him. And tell the Colonel, I'm going to be just fine." Murdock bowed deeply and was still in that bow when Kev shut the door.

* * *

"Do you need some more pain medication?" Hannibal asked Face as he lay in the hospital bed, trying desperately not to move. He shook his head, but Hannibal pushed the nurse button anyways. Not long after, the door was opened but it was not a nurse entering. "I come bearing messages from your Captain." Kev re-closed the door and held his hands up for a moment.

Hannibal motioned him in, having detected good vibes from this kid already. Kev walked in but stopped first at the foot of the bed. "Murdock says he's with you in spirits and he wishes he could be here in your time of pain." Next he took a few steps towards B.A.. "He is going to be making up for the time he's missing to annoy you." And turning to Hannibal, "He says, he's going to be fine."

The Colonel nodded slowly and a nurse entered now. She mostly ignored the others, focusing on putting the liquid into Face's IV and soon left without another word. "But uh...here's the thing..." Kev began telling them about the arrest occurring the next day and the coverage. Once he had finished, even Face was more alert now.

"Goin' along is a good idea for Murdock...but can he keep it up?" B.A. wondered after a minute of wary silence. "I'm sure he'll be able to. Of all people, Murdock knows where his loyalties like, B.A., he won't let anyone of us down." Hannibal assured him but B.A. hardly looked convinced. "And if he snaps? Ain't he due for one of those real soon?" Hannibal shot a glare at B.A. as he spoke but the bigger man glared right back.

"An' how're we supposed to get to him once he's in their hands? It's not like we Can jus' go across the ocean to Germany and break him out again," B.A. went on but this time Hannibal nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. "It's true they will have him much more heavily guarded if he does get there. But we need to focus on the now. If we fail, we'll work on that problem when the time comes." He told B.A. with confidence.

Face struggled to make his voice known. "I need to see him...before this happens...in case he really does get taken back...it's what families do, Boss."

No one argued, but Hannibal didn't necessarily agree either. "That's pretty risky." Kev murmured as he sat in the hard chair by the bed. "But..._maybe_ I could lie and get him out for a moment, I'm not sure what to say, though."

"Work on that as you head back. Right now, we need to discuss this arrest plan." Hannibal drew them back and they began to plan.

**A/N: SO...are you liking? I've got this planned out good! I'm so excited haha!**


	8. Mania

**A/N: This actually made me teary to write. I had to listen to sad music, but when Murdock first gets out there and lets Lynch get a little bit of his attitude, I was playing _Pyromania_ by CASCADA haha, it just fit SO well, in my opinion anyways. **

Hannibal was trying not to hurry as he went up the road to the head quarters. In his disguise, no one should recognise him. He had never seen so many helicopters circling one building at once. Armored vans were everywhere, covering every block and cranny. Limos were all along two whole streets. Squad cars, black vans, SWAT trucks. And the huge crowd gathered at around the building.

He had to push and shove, it took him a while but he managed to get to the very front. In his fake glasses was a tiny, hidden camera. He lifted his hand to turn it on and leaned back on his heels, folding his arms across his chest as he tuned out the buzz of the anxious crowd. Then he started to gaze around, seeing what the reactions are. Some people looked painfully glad, some wore smug smiles. There was those who had tissues and were blowing their noses, wiping away tears. Little kids were crying into their parent's shirts, and some were waving toy airplanes and helicopters, wearing a red cap.

But there was also those real fans who had on a white and red Hawaiian shirt, under that a tee-shirt with either a flying machine or a cartoon. Complete with the Converse high tops, red hat and Aviator sunglasses. Hannibal wondered if anybody would have dressed up if it had been him in this situation, not Murdock.

And then, the sound of cheering, booing, and tantrums made Hannibal turn to look at the doors. There were a ton of soldiers and Agents pouring out the double doors, and following, his hands cuffed in front of him and his head down, came the Captain.

He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and patrol boots, his hair greasy and hanging stringy in his face as he lifted his head to take in the crowd. Those emeralds widened as he saw his own fans and a hint of a smile tugged at his lips. Hannibal's face struggled not to betray the emotions he felt at seeing the man he considered a son up there, in that prison suit and handcuffed, not knowing if he was going to get out of this or not.

A man Hannibal vaguely recalled form memory climbed up the steps and took place at the podium, setting the microphone and clearing his throat into it. For the moment, everyone fell dead silent. "Today, we have caught...an A-Team member." He began and there was an uproar from the crowd. People cheered, people screamed curses and threats.

The man half-smiled and nodded towards the cameras. "I present to everyone...Captain James H.M. Murdock." He motioned with his hand and about ten soldiers hit Murdock in the back with their guns and he moved towards the podium. A few officials stepped closer to the man, their guns poised in their hands. When he came to a stop, Murdock locked his gaze on the man, his eyes narrowing a little as his lips, very slowly, began turning up in that smirk Hannibal had come to know and dislike.

Someone held out a microphone towards Murdock so his voice would be heard as well. "Captain. I guess we can't call you Captain anymore, can we?" Lynch. The memory was jabbed to the very front of Hannibal's mind and he remembered that day, after they had captured Lynch and killed Pike, this new Agent, calling himself Lynch, too.

"Hmm." Murdock tilted his head, still staring at Lynch. "Some might say that...however, I still fly, therefore I am a pilot. A _Captain_. Till the day I die. And that's going to be in the air, where I belong."

There was a cheering and Murdock's smirk grew. Hannibal pushed a tiny button on his glasses to zoom in the camera a little more. Back in the hospital, Face and B.A. had the TV turned to the station playing this on the big cameras pointed at Murdock.

Lynch chuckled. "I guess everyone is entitled to their own opinions," He raised his eyebrows and Murdock slowly shook his head. "Sure. But yours is wrong."

More cheering. Murdock was prodded again in the back, a warning Hannibal guessed. "Well then. _Captain_...where is your team?" Lynch demanded.

"I don't know."

Hannibal was biting down on his lip, worried over the fact that he was very worried. He could only hope Murdock was a steel trap, no matter how much they tortured him for an answer. "What do you mean, you don't know?" Lynch said, turning his body towards Murdock, annoyed.

The pilot spoke through his teeth. "They left, as soon as I was captured. I do not know where they went."

Lynch's eyes widened and he shot the crowd a look of disbelief. "Boy, this Captain is hardcore. He's shut and will not open. But, we can always bust the lock." And he punched Murdock. As his fist made contact with Murdock's gut, he gasped and doubled over, his cuffed hands going to his middle. The crowd hollered, and some threw objects at the podium. Lynch smirked and bent in close to Murdock, away form the microphones.

"Where is your team?" He repeated in a low voice, watching Murdock out of the corner of his eyes. Murdock's breathing was still coming out in gasps, his head ducked low and he shook it, trying to appear clueless. "I don't know." He hissed.

The agent straightened up, his face twisted up in irritation. "You are testing my patience, Murdock. I know, that you know, where those three troublemakers are. And I _will_ find out."

And if looks could kill, Lynch would have fallen dead at the scene. Murdock began to gradually rise back up erect and gave Lynch that glare Hannibal had only ever seen once in all the years he had known Murdock.

"You're right. I _do_ know." His voice was low and dangerous. "But here's a little somethin' for you. Roses are red, violets are blue. I'm not telling where my team is, for the likes of you." He rocked back on his heels. "Go piss yourself, you filthy hobknocker."

A few soldiers immediately raised their guns to Murdock and the official behind Murdock grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. Murdock glared down at Lynch as he stood, his tongue running along his bottom lip and his eyebrows high on his forehead. After what felt like a long time, Lynch indicated, "Now, you know you can't swear on public television...and in front of children."

Murdock's eyes enlarged with fury and as he began to shout, a hand was clamped down on mouth. Hannibal felt relieved that official had done that or the words coming out his pilot's mouth would have gotten him in worse trouble. Murdock jerked around, his shouts barely audible through the hand on his mouth until that official yelled out in pain and yanked his hand back, blood running down his palm from where Murdock bit him.

He was quiet, breathing heavily and glaring at Lynch, his head lowered a little and his hair hanging in his face. Lynch snorted, and decked Murdock again, this time right in his left eye. Then he turned to the audience and the cameras. "You see," His voice amplified over the speakers. "This man you all find amazing, and brave, and you idol. This man you kids all love, want to be. This man you ladies crush on...is not invincible. He bruises, he bleeds. He gets knocked down and sometimes, can't get back up."

He reached back and grabbed Murdock's hair, yanking him forwards and snapping his head up. Murdock's left eye was already swelling black and blue. His good eye was scanning the crowd and it landed on Hannibal. And the Colonel nodded once. Murdock knew, knew it was him standing there, watching his Captain get abused and humiliated worldwide. But there, if one looked close enough, was a wetness gathering in Murdock's good eye. The tears were not because he was scared, or angry at being caught. But because he knew he was being seen by his whole team; his Colonel watching everything in person, knowing he can't jump up, grab him and run. Face, laying in that bed trying not to have a break down at his best friend up there, alone. And B.A., his muscles aching to give Lynch a peace of his mind, to break him for hurting Murdock.

"Look at this," Lynch pulled roughly on Murdock's hair, making him close his eyes and chomp down on his lip at the pain. "Is this really your hero? He is _nothing_. This idiot, I can tell you what he is. Weak-minded, insane. Why else would they stick this idiot into a Mental Hospital?" He turned his head to peer at Murdock. "You know why your team kept you around? Because they need to get around. They don't care about you, they don't like you. You are a nuisance, a disturbance to society and life. You _deserve_ to be locked up away from this world."

Hannibal's teeth ground together. His hands clenched into tight fists, his vision going red.

"You would be better off dead, where no one would have to deal with you. Not the hospital staff, they have enough trouble." Lynch continued. "But then you'd be happy. And that's not an option for you." Then, he went for the kill. "You are the reason your mother chose to die."

Maybe Murdock was playing his role, Hannibal was not sure. But Murdock did not hold back, he let out this big sob that he had been holding in and brought his arms up, dropping them behind Lynch's head and whirling around, the chain on the cuffs now across Lynch's neck. The agent gagged, his body arcing backwards as Murdock pulled, tears running freely down his face.

Soldiers were around the pilot in a second, recovering from the surprise long before the crowd. They grabbed him anywhere they could get a hold and tugged him back, pulling his arms away from Lynch and holding guns to his head. Lynch fell back, holding onto the podium for supports as he hacked, grabbing his bruised throat.

There were more guns than Hannibal cared to count aimed right for Murdock now, but he seemed not to notice. His eyes were fixed on the new men that were approaching. And as the crowd began to follow his gaze, they saw the white straight jacket held in the hands of one of the men. All guns were lowered and the cuffs were dropped from Murdock's wrists. A line of blood was running down the tops of his hands and dripping to the concrete steps from where the cuffs had cut into him.

The jacket was opened, ready for Murdock to slip into. He seemed to cooperate, sliding on arm in and as soon as they went for the other one, he lashed out. One of the officials stumbled back, holding his bleeding nose.

Guns were raised once again and soldiers were restraining the struggling Captain. He was kicking, punching, hitting, and biting anybody who came into contact with him. The crowd was edging closer, trying desperately to see over the circle of soldiers and officials obscuring the view completely. Hannibal felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out, never taking his eyes off the scene. He flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Boss, get up there and do something!" Face's voice begged, and Hannibal could tell he was tearing up. "What do you want me to do, Face? Get us all exposed?" He growled into the other end, aware of the stunned silence of the crowd.

The next voice came from B.A. as he must have snatched the phone away. "I'm comin' down there."

"No you will not! Stay in the hospital, Baracus."

B.A. growled. "Not for this, I won't. That's Murdock they're beatin' up in there and I'm gonna save him."

There was arguing on the other end and the line suddenly went dead. Hannibal cursed, slamming the phone shut as there was a break in the crowd.

They had him in the jacket. He was being supported by a few officials, his head being held up by the hair and his eyes barely open. He was breathing, but not well. But his eyes once again sought out Hannibal.

Lynch came back to the front, microphone in his hand. "You put up one heck of a fight. But not good enough, it seems." He seemed ready to say more when a younger man came trotting over, weaving through the crowd of officials and stopping next to Lynch. He leered at the man. "What?"

"The A-Team has been located, sir." He, Kev, informed Lynch. A wicked grin spread across the agent's smug face and he faced the crowd. "Looks like more good news. This idiot will be taken by armored truck back to base and flown to Germany. And now, we have some troublemakers to catch."

There was an uproar of cheering and the opposite. Lynch went into the crowd, giving orders left and right. Kev stepped up next to the half-in-half-out Murdock and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. It's all going to be okay." He whispered and disappeared into the crowd.

Murdock was shoved into the back of an armored van. He looked only at the floor, not noticing his CO watching in the distance, fuming silently at how the pilot had been treated. He longed to sprint to the van, pull Murdock out, get his team and get to safety. But he remained put.

Two hands landed on his shoulders, and even before he looked to see, he knew who was on either side of him.

B.A. swore, Face sniffed. A small part in the back of Hannibal's head wondered how B.A. got Face out of the hospital, but that didn't matter now. They stood, disguised and breaking mentally. The doors were still open and Murdock finally lifted his head, catching sight of the team. His bruised face tried to hold up strong, but lower lip trembling and his eyes watering. And they knew, he was scared. Now they saw the small child coming out in their Captain, the frightened and abused child, needing only love and support. Needing his team. His family.

Face extended his arm, reaching out for him. They were seeing in their heads, running to the van and saving Murdock. Getting away, hugging the pilot, asuring him he is going to be alright. But no one moves, they know they cannot get in the way right now.

As the soldiers slam the doors shut, Face lets his arm drop limply. "Goodbye, Murdock." He whispers hoarsely.

The truck drives away, but behind them, someone calls their names. They turned and saw Kev, dragging the body indentical to one in the armored van. Hannibal is the first to snap back to plan mode, ready to get a move on.

**A/N: Was it too sad? Did the crying and fighting seem like Murdock? I'm a little worried it may be a little over the top, but I need you guys to tell me that! Thank you so much for the support!**


	9. Dreams, Sosa's Two, and a Father

**A/N: this chapter...is kinda different. It has a very unkind father and son relationship. If you think this idea is not good, let me know. **

"Thought we were goin' to Germany?" Murdock muttered when he was led off the armored van into the holding cell in the guarded building in DC.

The soldier locking him in nodded. "We're waiting to see if you team really is going to be caught. Trust me, you'll get there very soon." He got the door locked and walked away, whistling a tune.

Murdock looked at the cuffs on his wrists and brought his arms up, examining them carefully. He couldn't recall the name of the stuff they were made out of, but he knew the smell. His eye throbbed and his head hurt from all the hair pulling. He turned around and went for the small bed, laying down, thinking.

There came a point when his eyelids seemed to be getting heavy and he fell into a fitful slumber, reliving bad memories in his dreams.

Down the hall from the cell Zanes followed Lynch and General Winters into the briefing room. "And no one's guarding him?" Zanes was asking, standing behind one of the chairs at the long table.

General Winters shrugged. "He's handcuffed and locked in a holding cell. There is a very small chance he will escape." They all took a seat but Zanes pointed out, "Apparently you've forgotten who you're dealing with. This is Captain James Murdock," He paused when Winters cleared his throat.

"Yes, I know who this is. And he isn't a Captain anymore, Zanes. He is away from his team and they cannot get to him now. He is helpless." Winters passed a folder down to Lynch, who opened it and spread the papers out. "Murdock's files. From everything, to everything. We can use his weaknesses against him if he decides to play trickery."

Zanes shook his head, looking down at the table top. "He needs heavier security. He's not an idiot."

Lynch snorted. "Actually he is. Just take a look at his files." He passed a few papers down to Zanes, who barely glanced at them, leaning forwards. "I think we should assume Captain...er..._Lieutenant _Murdock can strike at any given time, and will cause the utmost damage."

"Do you want to go guard him?" Winters asked in an irritated tone, glaring up at Zanes. Zanes blinked then shook his head. "Hell no! You think I want to be in his line of fire?"

"Well you apparently want to do something. Go check on him at least."  
Zanes grumbled incoherently, getting to his feet and stalking from the room. When he got to the cell, he rapped on the bars with his knuckles. "Hey! Wake up!"

Murdock stirred slowly, blinking rapidly and taking in a deep breath, turning his green eyes on Zanes as he glared at him through the bars. The Captain sat up carefully, his eyes locked with the other man's sharply. "What do you want?'

"You may be one of the most wanted men in this country, but we are still obliged to feed you. Are you hungry?" His tone was slow, as if talking to a child. His eyes were smirking though his face was frowning.

Murdock got to his feet and shuffled over, feeling mentally smug when he noticed how Zanes stiffened, preparing to bolt away. "What's on the menu?"

Zanes shrugged. "Glop. The only thing prisoners get."

Murdock sighed, looking down at his shoes. "I guess so. My mama always told me to never skip on a meal cause it may be your last."

"Tell your mother she's right." Zanes muttered, backing away. Murdock's eyes went hard as he scowled up at Zanes. "She's dead. Been dead since I was friggin' five years old."

Now Zanes was turning to leave. He snorted. "Not my fault."

Murdock made a growling, humming noise and his the bars with his cuffed hands, suddenly getting an image of his mother. Her long shining brown hair up in a neat ponytail. Green eyes exactly like his own glowing under thick eyelashes. When she smiled, the world suddenly got brighter and everyone wouldn't resist smiling back. She had that way about her and if Murdock remembered correctly, she had no enemies. She didn't believe in them.

A tray was shoved through the bars and he removed it's contents, staring at his reflection in the tray. He smiled. And in that smile, he saw his mother. They had the same smile, his relatives had always said that. He wished his mother was still alive, so she wouldn't have to look down at him in this small cell, a convict finally captured. As soon as he had finished eating, Murdock went back to the bed and fell asleep quickly.

_"James." The voice was like music as Murdock rolled onto his side and slowly opened his eyes. He seemed to be laying on cloud and his eyebrows knitted together. He could sense someone behind him and rose up cautiously, then turning to face the person. _

_"M-mom?" He gasped, double-taking at the tall woman in front of him. "N-no, not possible. What are you...how'd you...?" He stopped when she put her hands on his shoulders. _

_Her eyes were both wet and proud. "My little baby, look at you. You've grown up so much," She sniffed and pushed his hair off his forehead away from his eyes. "You're so handsome."_

_He felt his throat close a little and bit his bottom lip. "Mama what doing here? You can't see me...like this...not now." _

_She put her warm hand on the side of his face, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "I'm your mother, James. I needed to be here right now. You're my baby and it's my job to protect you. But, I can't do that." She smiled and a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm so proud of you." _

_"Why? I'm in...prison. I'm a wanted convict." Murdock swallowed. "How can you be proud of that? You always wanted the best for me...but this isn't the best, mama." He whispered, staring into her eyes. _

_She shook her head. "No matter what happens, you'll always have a proud mother. You have a wonderful team who love you and care about you. You've grown into a good-hearted, sincere, wonderful young man." _

_He stepped back away from his mother. "You don't know me very well, then. Just look at my medical records. I'm...not right in the head." When she reached for him, he scrambled back again, shaking his head with wide eyes. "I'm not the wonderful guy you're thinking, mom."_

_"I know. Sweetie, I've seen what you've been through." She sniffled, blinking as fresh tears fell. "And that's why I'm so proud of you. How you can be the man you are. You have been and always will be the only thing I will ever hold to my heart and care for will everything I have. You're my son."_

_Murdock let a small cry escape his lips, feeling weak in his legs and starting to fall when his mother came forwards and caught him in a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder and inhaling. She still smelled like she had long ago. _

_His mother had on hand on the back of his shaggy head, holding him close. She gently stroked his hair, whispering, "I love you, James. So much." _

_"I love you too, mom." He choked out, sobbing quietly on her shoulder. "Now, you need to do something for me," She said. He nodded, not trusting his voice. "There's a man in that building. His name is Jim Brown and he is part of the army. He's much older now but is still there. I want you to find him." _

_Murdock pulled back a little to look at his mother, confused. "Why? Who is he?"_

_She drew in a deep breath. "Jim...his name...is short for...James..."_

_Murdock's narrowed eyes grew a little as the gears in his brain started turning. "He's my...my..." He broke off, unable to say the word. His mother finished for him, "You father." _

_"Mom I can't talk to him! He won't know I'm his son." _

_But she shook her head. "I talked to him right before I d-...A while back. He knows who you are. I know. I've seen him. Now do this for me. Okay?"_

_"Yeah...I'll try," Murdock ducked his head and she hugged him again. _

_"I love you, James."_

_"How long has he been out?"_

_"I dunno. Wake him up."_

"Murdock!" The shout caused the pilot to wake with a start, shooting up, breathing heavily. "What!" He demanded angrily.

There were two soldiers he recognized from Morrison's base back in Iraq years ago standing outside the cell. He couldn't recall who exactly they were. "Slide that tray out here, will you?" The right one asked, his lips threatening to go up in a smirk.

"Couldn't you have just came in and got it without waking me up?" Murdock grumbled, slinking off the bed. The left soldier shook his head. "Nope. You're very unpredictable and we're under orders to not enter the cell unless it's an emergency."

"Yeah he is pretty dangerous. I remember Iraq," The other soldier recalled, looking at his partner. Murdock leaned against the bars, his mouth twisted up and eyebrows raised. "What're your guys names again?"

"Ravech,"

"Gammons."

Now Murdock grinned and nodded quickly. "Yeah! I remember y'all now. You were like, always following Sosa around. Dang, she sure is bossy, ain't she?"

Ravech narrowed his eyes. "Look Murdock, we're assigned to watch you. So just go sit in that corner and do whatever it is you do."

Murdock let that comment slide and shifted to the side, forcing his eyes to look pitiful. "Can you get someone for me? I need to talk to them."

Gammons and Ravech exchanged doubtful glances before Gammons cocked his head at the pilot. "Who are we talking about, Murdock?"

"I believe his name is Jim Brown. Or, James Brown. Which ever you prefer." Murdock shrugged, rolling his eyes and half-smiling. Ravech opened his mouth, looking to the side. "Isn't...isn't he on this floor?" He asked Gammons, who nodded slowly. "I think so. But we aren't really going to let him see him...are we?"

Ravech lifted his eyebrows. "I can't really hurt anything. I'll go fetch him."

As he left, Murdock smirked internally. _Wow, they are duuumb_.

It was a few minutes before Ravech returned with a older man at his side. The man seemed to be confused, his sharp blue eyes jumping from Ravech to Gammons. His face was weathered and tired, his mouth turned down in a frown. "What is it now?" He snapped at the two soldiers.

"This prisoner requested you. Didn't say why." Gammons told him and Jim Brown finally looked at Murdock. As soon as he saw him, something in his expression changed and he put a hand on both soldier's shoulder, pushing them back. "Leave us."

As soon as they were far down the hall, Jim came closer to the bars where Murdock leaned, his expression neutral as he examined this man that was his father. They definitely had the same nose. And the way Jim's left eyebrow went up a little as he stared at Murdock in disbelief.

An uncomfortable silence hung between them before Jim cleared his throat and spoke in his raspy voice, "What do you want?'

"You know who I am." Murdock said through his teeth. Jim did not respond, his gaze hardening. "How can you just stand there and see your only son behind these bars?"

At the word 'son' Jim grabbed on of the bars roughly, making Murdock jumped back. "You stopped mattering to me long ago. When your mother forbid me to see you."

"You left."

Jim leaned in, staring straight into his son's eyes. "Because I did not want you. I gave her a choice and she chose you over me. You were never planned, you were not a pleasant little surprise. You can see what your presence has caused. Look at where you are right now."

Murdock bit back a few foul remarks and narrowed his eyes. "I'm glad my mother chose me over you. You're a horrible man and you would have been a terrible father."

"And look where _not_ having a father has gotten you," Jim reached through the bars and grabbed Murdock's collar, pulling him closer. "I thought having you out of my life was the right choice. When I found out you were a Ranger, I had to transfer. You were following it, it seemed. And I did not want to see you."

"Afraid of me? Everyone else is." Murdock sneered, not scared of his father. And Jim could tell this. He shook his son a little. "You should be afraid of _me_. I have a say in many things that happen here. Including you. Your team is not going to be saving you this time."

They had their eyes locked, both battling for dominance. "You don't know them." Murdock challenged. Jim released the pilot and rubbed his temples. "You're giving me a headache. I can barely stand to look at you, I see your mother in you."

Murdock hit the bars with his hands. "When I get out of here, I'll be laughing in your face. I'll be shaking my ass and thumbing my nose at you. Because unlike you, I _belong_ in this world."

Jim leered at Murdock as he turned away and shook his head slowly. "You are a waste of my time. You ruined my relationship and my life. you will pay for coming into this world."

And as he walked away, Murdock was amazed at how none of those words hurt. When his father gave him one last glare over his shoulder, Murdock blew him a raspberry and flipped him off, feeling his face contort in anger.

He had his plan.

**A/N: Ravech and Gammons were those two that were always with Sosa. I don't really know them enough but hey, they fit, sorta haha. Was the father thing really a good idea? I'm a tiny bit unsure...**


	10. Finally On the way, Hopefully in Time

**A/N: *WARNING* This chapter gets a little dark. Now the whole thing that Jim does...I got this idea from a very good movie...do any of you know the movie? It's VERY commonly known by kids and adults. **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and kept me moving along on this story!  
**

A group of soldiers ran past the alley where Kev and B.A. were crouching in the shadows. As soon as they had passed the two men darted out and down the sidewalk. They were going to the small wooded area on the outskirts of the city where Hannibal and Face currently were. After a few blocks and four more ducking into alleys and behind vehicles, they came crashing into the shelter of trees.

Face was laying on his side, using his arm as a pillow. Hannibal was crossed-legged beside him, multiple sheets of paper in front of him. "There's groups all over the city." Kev informed him as they took a seat.

"I'm not surprised." Muttered Hannibal, chewing on a new cigar. B.A. turned his eyes on Face. "How is he?"

Face gasped a little, whiping sweat from his forehead. He looked to Hannibal, too weak to speak. "Not so good," Hannibal whispered, his face growing more worried. "But we can't get back to that hospital. Not now."

They were silent, trying to think of how to help the man when Kev spoke up first, "They can't take him to prison right away in this state. I can take him in, see to it that he gets medical attention and they will take him to where Murdock is. That will be our chance to follow, since we have no clue where Murdock even is..."

B.A. raised an eyebrow and Hannibal nodded in approval. "Smart kid. Let's do it."

When Kev stumbled into the lobby of the headquarters with the injured and half-conscious Face, he was immediately surrounded by officials and reporters.

"Where did you find Lt. Peck?"

"What are the plans now?"

"Is he going to be taken to where Captain Murdock is currently being held?"

"What happened to him? What did you do?"

Kev ignored them all, shoving through with his free arm and shouting out to the head man, "He was in a wreck. Baracus and Smith escaped, but Peck's badly injured. He needs medical attention _now_!"

Some women came to take Face away from Kev, who tried to followed. A few officials held him back. "Whoa, kid. Go back to your department, we can take it form here."

"No I need to make sure he's getting the medical attention he needs-"

He was pulled back roughly. "Peck will be getting all he needs...and deserves. Move along."

A wall of people had formed and Kev huffed, annoyed. He turned to leave, covering his face when cameras snapped at him and once he got outside the extremely crowded building, he took off.

* * *

There was fuzzy bright lights, needles stuck in his arms, cold hands wrapping him up in gauzes and bandages. Face's eyes had trouble adjusting and when they eventually did, he jerked in surprise.

All around him were males and females dressed in the coats of Doctors and Nurses, face masks covering the lower half of their faces. They noticed him staring around with wide, wary eyes and one of the nurses put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you're fine." Face knew that voice. His eyes searched the top half of her face and when he saw her sharp eyes, something clicked.

"S-Sosa? Charissa...Sosa?" His voice sounded awful to his own ears. She gave him a crisp nod, moving away from the bed and grabbing a long needle on the tray beside the bed.

He watched with growing anxiousness as she flicked it twice and started back to him. "Where's...where's Murdock?" He slurred, trying to scoot away but gloved hands kept him in place. "What're you doing with that?"

She never answered his questions, leaning in and positioning the needle. Face felt it break through his skin and tried to jerk away unsuccessfully. He felt the pinch and the liquid being shoved into his arm.

The world around him behind spinning, disfiguring, colors and faces blending together. He tried to blink his vision clear, suddenly understanding why Murdock hated the mental hospitals so. The spinning feeling made his stomach churn uneasily and he felt the vile rising in his throat.

"Someone get him a bucket." That was Sosa's voice in the whole mess. Face was rolled onto his side, a bucket shoved under his head. He wanted to tell them to get the bucket out of his face when his mouth opened and he was violently sick.

As soon as he had finished, they rolled him back onto his back and someone was checking his pulse. "He's not going under." One Doctor noted. Another assured him, "Give it a little more time. It'll happen."

And he was right, for the colors began fading and the faces disappeared. Face felt his eyelids lowering and fought desperately to keep them open. He did not succeed and succumbed to the sleep.

"Now what do we do?" A nurse wanted to know as they all gathered around the bed. Charissa Sosa lowered her face mask. "Give him another hour and move him. He should be fine by then."

And so after the hour was up, Face was moved to an armored van and locked in. Watching in the distance was the two remaining team members, Kev, and a tied and gagged James. "Follow them, B.A., but be discreet." Hannibal told him.

They were in a 'borrowed' BMW, Hannibal and B.A. up front while the other two were in back. B.A. took the car down the street and pulled into side street. Once they were down the road, the armored van rambled by, followed by a convoy of SWATs and sleek black limos. The BMW turned out to trail the convoy and Hannibal leaned back for the ride.

* * *

The room was kept at an ungodly cold temperature, the walls were solid metal along with the floor. Murdock was at one end of the table (Also metal), Jim Brown at the other. Two strong guards by the names of Canse and Dole were stationed behind Murdock, guns set on their hips. Murdock's hands rested on the reflective table top, cuffed together. Father and son only glared across the table at each other, Murdock looking smug.

Finally, the Captain broke the tense silence. "So. What made you despise me so badly...when I was only an innocent little baby?"

Jim shook his had real slowly. "We were not ready. We needed more time, I told her to put you up for adoption as soon as you were born. She wanted to keep you, God only knows why..."

"I shouldn't care too much," Murdock shrugged. "After all, a year after you left, mom got remarried. Leon McCalls, a northerner but had a southern hitch to him." Murdock's mouth turned down in a thoughtful frown, his forehead creasing. " 'Course four years later, mom goes and dies-"

"Don't you _ever_ mention her death like that!" Jim roared, on his feet in seconds and pointing accusingly at Murdock, who immediately flinched back. "All I said was-" Jim was around the table and grabbing Murdock's shirt collar in record time and he pulled his son up centimeters from his face.

"I know what you said," He snarled. "And you will _never_ speak about Emma's death like that _ever _again. Do you understand me?"

The pilot narrowed his eyes. "You think I enjoy talking about it?"

Jim released him, glaring down his nose at Murdock. "Do you know how Leon died?"

Murdock fixed his eyes on Jim, shaking his head tediously. "You'll be surprised." Jim turned his back, gradually going back around to his end of the table.

"Enlighten me."

Jim chuckled, the corners of his mouth going up in an evil smirk. And Murdock's eyes grew and he gasped. "Y-you...you _killed_ him...didn't you?"'

"James. If you only knew," He cocked an eyebrow and the door opened, Lynch letting himself in and closing the metal door behind him. "Ah, here's the party. I've got a message for this troublemaker." He announced, clapping his hands together before pacing to the table.

As he got to Murdock, he reached out and grabbed the back of Murdock's hair and shoved his face downwards. The loud sound of skull hitting metal echoed throughout the room and Lynch snickered, pulling Murdock's head back up. His forehead already had a dark purple bruise forming.

"Ah," Murdock muttered. "Never start with the head, the victim gets all fuzzy." He rubbed his forehead, wincing at the pain.

Lynch otherwise ignored him, spreading his hands out on the table and leaning in. "We've got your pretty boy teammate. Peck. Yep, he's in a van on the way here."

They watched Murdock as he recovered and a confused look worked its way across his features. "You got Face? Well, honestly, if that's the best you can do...then good for you." When they started to speak, Murdock charged ahead. "I mean, me and Face are easy to catch. Heaven forbid you eva catch B.A., that'll never happen. And Hannibal, he'll slip through your fingers, standin' down the road with a cigar in his mouth an' grinnin' like the Cheshire cat." His southern accent was making itself more known, meaning the pilot was growing both worried and excited.

"So why haven't you been caught up till now?" Lynch demanded to know.

Murdock shrugged. "Been doin' the tango with Lady Luck. But I guess she wanted a new partner, so she let me fall. Tripped right over my own feet and landed in the hands of the CIA."

Jim folded his arms across his chest. "Are you aware how much you and your boys have messed up this world. We forget about other countries posing serious threats because we're too busy trying to catch you four."

The Captain grinned. "And that makes me larger than life. _Everyone_ knows who we are." He leaned back, smirking. Jim came back around the table and pulled the chair back, yanking Murdock to his feet and standing him in front of him and Lynch. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"You team, idiot!" Lynch snapped. "Where is your team?"

The look of confusion came back to Murdock's bruised face. He chewed on his cheek for a moment then replied, "Well, you got Face and I. And we give the team spice, so without us, I guess it doesn't matter if Hannibal and Bosco are out there. 'Cause they won't be very threatening without the two of us." He blew out some air. "So hey! Good job, props to you guys."

Lynch rolled his eyes and Jim's mouth hardened into a straight line. "Not a good answer."

"Really?" Murdock's shoulder slumped. "Well poo. Thought I was going the right direction. I guess I suck at answering truthfully, though I can't lie either. So...you would be better off believing me."

Lynch's eyebrows mashed together. "What?"

"Alright, let's get some punishment going here," Jim turned to the two guards and nodded once. As they were leaving, Murdock's face fell. "What do you mean..._punishment_?"

"You'll see." Jim muttered, watching the door and when Canse and Dole returned, he smiled a tiny smile. Dole was holding a pocket knife. Canse a taser. "No, no!" Murdock backed into the table, shaking his head roughly. "That's not necessary, oh God, please no!"

And then he was bent back onto the table, pulled until he was laying completely on his back on the cold table and Lynch grabbed his right arm, shoving his sleeve up to his elbow. Murdock had no idea what was going to happen next, he struggled and tried to jerk his arm free, but these men were much stronger than they appeared. But when Jim flipped the blade out, Murdock's eyes went huge in horror and he gasped.

"Tell me." Jim said calmly, holding the knife like a pencil. When Murdock shook his head, the men ducked his head and brought the blade to Murdock's skin, cutting a figure. Murdock bit his lip against the deep pain, jerking but getting nowhere. But then the blade was out of his skin and Murdock's eyes darted down to see what had happened. In the underside of his arm, about two and a half inches from his wrist, was the letter _R_.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He ground out through clenched teeth. No one answered him, Lynch asked again, "Where are they?"

"I told you, I don't know- AHH!" The scream escaped his lips as his father put in another letter, this one seeming deeper. He felt blood form both letters running down his arm onto the table. Tears gathered in his eyes as he tried to keep them from spilling out. "I don't know, I really don't!" He sobbed, kicking his legs as best as he could. "I sear to God, I have no idea!"

Another letter. "AAAAHHH!" the Captain's screams were louder, making Lynch flinch a little as he watched the older man work in a deep concentration. Murdock's left hand was in a super tight fist, banging down against the metal table almost as loud as his screams.

"Well?" Lynch raised his eyebrows, staring at Murdock. But he did not respond, his body shaking with the sobs that were escaping his lips.

The fourth letter. Lynch's stomach was doing a strange flip, threatening to send his lunch back up. He tilted his head down at the floor, wondering how the army had gotten this way.

"If you just tell me where your team is, I will stop right now." Jim tried one last time. Murdock's only reply was to momentarily free his left arm and give Jim the finger before that arm was restrained once again. "Suit yourself." And Jim went back to work, somehow blocking out his son's screams and jerking.

Lynch had completely turned around, his hand rubbing his forehead. Every time Murdock took in a breath, the screams got louder and the jerking got harder. It took Lynch a moment, but he realized the very loud banging sound was Murdock slamming his head back against the table. Lynch risked a tiny peek back and saw the stream of blood running down Murdock's arm, onto the table, and dripping to the floor around Jim's feet.

Many minutes afterward, the sound of metal clattering against metal made Lynch glanced over his shoulder to see that Jim was finally done. His eyes grew wider than he would have like anybody to notice as he came around to see the two words now etched in Murdock's bloody arm.

_Forever Ruined_.

"Jesus Christ." He ran a hand through his hair, breathing in a large amount of air. "Holy shit."

Detecting the shocked words, Murdock's half-lidded eyes sought out his arm and he felt another sob rack through his body. No matter how hard he tried, his fingers would not move. He knew it was only mental, but his whole arm felt disconnected somehow. Wrong.

"Take him back. I can't stand looking at this monster any longer." Jim ordered and he left the room without another word. Lynch met eyes with Canse and Dole, both their expressions equally as horrified. Murdock was hauled to his feet, cuffs forgotten, and drug back to his cell, still bleeding.

They threw him onto the bed, the Captain falling limply onto the hard mattress, his breathing shallow. And they locked the door.

**A/N: So...know that movie? **


	11. But Sadly You Won't Get Any Credit

**A/N: Hello fellow humanoids, Vulcans, Andorians, Klingons, or whatever else you are!(Yeah...ignore the _Star Trek_ nerdiness:]) BUT here is chapter 11 of this story. I hope this is a good chapter, I am slowly getting better with writing, but if you don't think so, then let me know! BY THE WAY! The two movies were _Batman: The Dark Night_, good job those of you who caught that, haha:) and the other was (SPOILER)_ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ with the words and the knife.  
**

**Now, this small scene, is it believable? If it isn't, then let me know so I can redo it and make it more believable.**

**The first song is called, _In The End_ and the second is called, _Leave Out All the Rest_. They are both by Linkin Park. They have a meaning here, as well. **

**Please enjoy this chapter!  
**

When Face came around, he was laying on his side in a dark cell on a lumpy matress. His head was pounding and his tongue felt fuzzy. He could make out two figures on either side of the large cell door and then a hall beyond them. As he tried to sit up the throbbing caused his vision to swim and he fell back against the bed.

One of the soldiers heard him and nudged his partner, both turning to see what Face was doing. But he was doing nothing except trying to sit up without dying.

"Good morning, Peck." One of them said through the bars.

Face finally managed to sit up, against the wall behind him. "Where am I?" His words slurred together, but at least his vision was maintaining a normal capacity.

The right soldier answered, "Washington DC. Not surprised you don't know, they drugged you and you've been sleeping like a baby ever since."

Face ignored their snickers and opened his mouth to ask for some water when distant screams were heard from down the hall. As the screams persisted, Face's eyes enlarged, wondering. "Whass goin' on down there?" He asked around his heavy tongue.

They both shrugged. "Who knows? But we saw them dragging Captain Murdock in there not too long ago."

Those words were what made Face shoot up straight, alert. Even though his head was screaming at him, his legs were numb, and his tongue was making speech difficult, the conman stumbled to the door. "What are they doing to him?"

Both soldiers smirked at each other, then looked back at Face. "Hopefully torturing him. Don't you worry, you're turn will come."

The screams were gone and a man that looked like he was having a very bad day stalked by, ignoring the soldiers and Face. There was something in his grumpy face that Face couldn't comprehend. It was as if he knew that face, yet has never see it before. But it was the nose...mouth shape...quirked eyebrows...

"Who was that guy?" He finally had to ask, leaning against the door. Right soldier glanced after the old man and shrugged. "James Brown. Just a high ranking man in the army, about to retire. I don't know that much about him and even if I did, I wouldn't tell _you_."

"Can I...uh...Can I see Murdock?" Face risked asking, cringing a little. He was right when they both shook their heads. "Absolutely not." Left said and Right nodded in agreement. "Like we would be that stupid!"

Face tried again. "What if I just stood on one side of his cell and he stays on the inside...and we can have a bunch of guards to make sure we do nothing." When they never responded, he pleaded, "Please! I just need to make sure he's okay. It will be really quick, just a in and out. Please."

"Peck, we aren't allowed to do that," Left informed him. "You two are to remain in separate cells, no contact whatsoever."

So Face let his head fall against the bars, biting down on his lower lip and shaking his head slowly. His hands gripped the bars above his head, his knuckles turning white. As both of the guards glanced in opposite directions, Face's arms lashed out suddenly, grabbing both soldiers around their necks, their guns falling to the floor in their shock.

They gasped, trying to yell for help as their faces went equal shades of purple. No one ever came around and it wasn't long before they fell to the floor. Face kneeled, reached through the bars and digging in Right's pocket until his fingers found the keys. As soon as his cell door was unlocked, Face drug the two soldiers in.

* * *

Someone was talking to the guards outside his cell, Murdock was barely aware, as soon as he figured out there was another person in a uniform.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter._

"It doesn't matter anymore." He whispered to himself, his back to the talking soldiers as he laying curled on his side on the bed.

But the voices were gone. The door was being unlocked and someone was kneeling behind him. A hand was being layed on his shoulder. Murdock tensed, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Murdock." That voice made Murdock's eyes open, his body jerking under the touch. "Hey, buddy."

He was being rolled over and looked right into the eyes of his best friend. Face tried to smile, but noticed the deep scratches on his right arm and gently picked his hand up to read the words. Murdock tried to hide his eyes as Face's blue ones grew with disbelief and anger. His grip on Murdock's wrist tightened, his eyes closing and his lips turning down in a deep frown.

"We need to get out of here." He whispered.

Murdock's soft voice sang in Face's ear, "_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. And don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._"

Someone was saying a goodnight to a fellow worker not far down the hall. Face checked around before putting his hands upon Murdock's shoulders. "Now may be our only chance for escape. Come on, Murdock!"

"_Don't be afraid, I've taken my beatings. I've shed but I'm me_." Murdock fell limp under Face's hands and he put his hand under the Captain's head, gently lifting so he could peer into Murdock's eyes.

"We need to go now." He spoke quietly in fear of someone overhearing. "I could get into a whole lot of trouble being caught in your cell. And then you'll get punishment, too."

Murdock blinked. "I deserve it."

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't a special gift from above. My mom died because of me. My dad hates me with all he has. My step-dad called me a waste of space." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Face gripped Murdock's shoulders again, holding tightly and locking eyes with his friend. "You're mother did not die because of you. She loved you more than anything," Face had no idea what Murdock's mother was like, but the rare moments when he spoke about her were always of good things. "Your step-dad can go stick his head in donkey crap. And your father can go-"

"Face!" Murdock's hand was suddenly covering Face's mouth and his eyes were wide with warning. "Don't say that!"

Face pulled away. "Why not? You don't like them...do you?" Murdock shook his head. " 'Course not! But...you can't say those things about my father. He's...he's not exactly out of hearing distance..."

"And what are you talking about?" Demanded the conman as he folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "My father, is...James Brown. He is a really powerful guy here," Murdock's expression fell drastically and Face's light bulb sparked on.

"I saw him." His voice was a mere whisper. "I knew there was something in his face...You really look like him. Did you speak to him?"

And Murdock's sudden change in expression told Face he did more than talk to James Brown. When Murdock's left hand twitched to his right arm, the other man felt a fury building behind the wall of a calm demeanor."He did that." It was no question, Face knew he was right.

"Who the hell are you?" A loud voice form behind made both men start, Face whirling on his heel and Murdock cringing as he scrambled backwards onto the mattress in an attempt to get away from the door. Jim Brown stood with the two guards Face had knocked out. One was in his prison jumpsuit.

He tried to smile pleasantly. "Well, hello! I was just telling this horrible man how, horrible he is. I think it's important to bring these prisoners down, so they know what they truly are."

"It's Templeton Peck. He stole the keys and came here." The one in Face's clothes noted. Jim's eyes rolled up to the ceiling then back down to that soldier, holding his arms out. "Really? I would have never guessed. And how exactly did he get the keys in the first place, Wilson? Hmm, tell me."

Wilson coughed nervously, the picture of a child caught in the act of breaking that very expensive vase. "Now it was completely unexpected, it could have happened to anyone, right Daves?"

As he was suddenly brought into the conversation, Daves opened his mouth, closed it, then shrugged.

"But it didn't, did it?" Jim shifted his weight, glaring down his nose. "It happened to _you_."

"Sir, I promise, it won't ever happen again and-"

Jim pointed sharply at Wilson. "Why don't you go get someone more responsible? Because I can assure you, there are plenty of trustworthy _men_ in this building right now! Go!"

The two snapped to attention, saluted, and hurried off like a mouse being preyed on by a giant cat.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. "I swear to God, where do they find these children?

During the whole argument, Face had been tugging on Murdock's arm, trying to get him to budge. The pilot had sat there like a rock, shaking his head rapidly. Face stomped the ground with his foot and indicated the door with an urgent look. Murdock stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms in a child-like manor.

"And back to the problem at hand," Jim was pushing the cell door open and stepping in. He raised his eyebrows, his mouth threatening a smirk. "Templeton Peck. My, my, have I heard much about you. Oh yes, quite a lot."

Face's fingers were holding onto Murdock's wrist so tightly the Captain was beginning to loose feeling in his hand. But when he snuck a quick glance up at the conman, his face was perfectly neutral. "I'm sure you have. Everyone has heard of us, I guess we're something of celebrities...only half of the country wants us cuffed, shackled and locked away." He threw out a strained chuckle.

Jim returned the non-humerous laugh, nodding slowly. "You're not stupid, Peck. That stunt deserves some credit, but sadly it won't be getting any." His hands were rubbing together, his eyes narrowing. "And you thought you could help this little shit. Now, the question I have, is this. Were you going to help him escape...or help him mentally?"

At the small shake of Murdock's head, Face kept his mouth sealed tight. But Jim did not seem to mind his lack of response. "It's too late for that. He can never be saved mentally. I can't imagine how you stand having him around. What a migraine!"

"Unlike you, I care about Murdock. This man, right here, is my brother. Not by blood, but by choice." Face stepped forward boldly, suddenly finding confidence. "Nine years ago I could have very easily told my Boss to ship him back to the hospital, lock him up tight, so I'd never have to see the crazy man again. But...I never did. Because unlike _you_, I gave Murdock a chance. You know the saying, don't judge a book by its cover," He put a hand on Murdock's shoulder, and the Captain felt something falling down Face's sleeve, landing behind him as he sat. "Now you missed out on the opportunity to live with a wonderful son. And that's not my fault. That's yours."

He paused, Murdock staring at him with large eyes and Jim sporting a seemingly disgusted look. "Well, that's deep." His words were doused in a sour tone.

Face thumped his chest with his fist. "Straight from the heart."

Two new soldiers were coming up behind Jim and he stepped aside to allow them entry. They went right for Face, grabbing both of his arms and dragging him away from Murdock. "How sweet. Now, it's your turn for a little fun. You saw your dear friend's arm, but if you're a good boy, you will be allowed to choose the words you wish to be tattooed." Snickered Jim, taking deliberate steps backwards, his eyes on Murdock.

"Don't." It was only one word, but the spoken tone from Murdock made Face snap his head to look at him.

Jim had one hand on the cell door. "Take him into the conference room. Cuff him and get him a good seat." He ignored Murdock, waving the soldiers and Face through. As soon as they had passed, Jim turned to give Murdock one last glare, then slammed the cell door.

When he was completely out of sight, Murdock reached back, letting his fingers wander around the mattress until they came into contact with someone round, hard, attached to many smaller items of similar shapes.

The keys.

**A/N: Now don't you worry! Hannibal, B.A., and clone James will be in the next chapter! They've got a plan! **

**See that little button down there...says "Review this Chapter"**

**Yeah, that one...you push that button, you get a virtual high-five!  
**


	12. Hollar Uncle!

"Washington DC. Stop number one," Hannibal glanced out his side window and nodded to B.A. as he pulled over to the shoulder of the road. There was no way they would be able to get even remotely close to the building. B.A. turned to look at Hannibal and in the backseat, Kev leaned through the gap between the front seats.

"Are you planning on going in there?" He asked the older man. Beside him, James had given up the struggling cities back and was sitting with a glare on his face. His hands and ankles were bound and a handkerchief was tied around his mouth.

Lighting a cigar, Hannibal told him, "Kid, I doubt there's an easy way to get through that security. Now with your badges, _you_ could get through." He winked. "And _that_ is part of the plan."

Kev stared at him, eyebrows raised. "So..."

"But you won't be going alone," As he spoke Hannibal twisted around and eyed James, who glared back unhappily.

* * *

It was the same metal and quite cold room Murdock had been before, now housing Face. "Well, what a lovely place...but could somebody bring in a space heater?" He was giving a glare from Jim as he made his way around to table to stand across from Face. "Are you going to be as incompetent as you friend?"

Face shrugged. "Really depends on what you want to know."

"Now why don't you tell me where you team is and we'll go easy on you," Jim spread his hands out on the table top and leaned in meeting Face's eyes. "I don't know." He answered smoothly. The two guards behind him prodded him with the butt of their guns, he ignored them, staring only at Jim. "You..don't, know?" The man's tone had no hint of emotion.

"That's right. I don't. So, sitting here questioning me is only a waste of your time." Face brought his cuffed hands up to rest on the table.

Jim's hands clasped together behind his back as he paced around the table and came to a stop on Face's left, one eyebrow tilted up in the same fashion Face had seen Murdock do countless times. "Why don't you like your son?" The question seemed to burst form him. But he had been wondering.

Jim seemed to be taken back a little, his eyes narrowing. "And this matters to you because...?"

"It's hard to not like Murdock. He's not a bad person, better than you. _Much_ better than you. I can hardly believe you would harm your own son in the way you did. You're part of the reason he's here just as much as his mother." Face explained as he turned his eyes up to Jim.

The man seemed to be contemplating before grounding out, "And I can see how much you were wanted."

Those words clearly struck a nerve as Face gasped, snapping his gaze away. "James had one person that loved him. His mother, kept him and took good care of him. Until her dying day, and even then James was under the watch of his step-father." Jim went around behind Face, planting his hands on the back of the chair and leaning in close to Face. "But you...did not. _Nobody_ wanted you. Nobody claimed you. Your parents dumped you on the doorstep of an orphanage, because they did not care. And did anybody ever adopt you?" Face trying to lean away. "Nope."

His face was turned away from Jim's, contorted in vexation. "Are you going to cry?" Jim moved around in front of Face and the conman quickly turned his head to the other side. "Someone outta get him a tissue."

"Might hafta make it four." The three men hovering around him cackled. "Aww, look at him," The second guard harassed him. "I'm enjoying this more than the idiot before him."

His partner jabbed Face in the side with his gun barrel, grinning as the conman folded his hands over his side, his bottom lip twitching. "Hey man! You hurt him, play nice, now."

"Now boys," Jim held up a finger. "Always be nice to the helpless ones."

The guards snickered as they grabbed the chair and rolled it around, taking pleasure in the way Face sunk back into the chair. "Little lost orphan boy. Do you remember the days in Iraq? All those nicknames...what were they again? Oh yeah." He shot his partner a grin before continuing. "Lost-and-Never-Going-to-be-Found. Forever-Ruined. Camp's-Little-Whore. Pretty-Face-Ruined-Soul. Shall I go on?"

Something in Face's blue eyes changed and the laughter cut off. He was slowly standing, furious eyes locked on the two men. They seemed to be in too much shock to shoot him, but as soon as he lifted his hands, their guns were coming up.

A silver object came flying from the other side of the room and hit the first guard square in the side of the head. He stumbled, spinning to the side to see who had thrown that object at him. In his partner's moment of hesitation, Face overpowered him, swinging his hands and catching him in the face. His arm flailed out and Face got a grasp on his gun, yanking it away. He used the butt to knock the first one out, striking the second in the stomach.

"I thought you were injured, Faceguy." Murdock's voice hit his ears and he spun on his heel to see the Captain standing by the closed door, a tray in his hand and the key ring in the other. Face smiled at him, each momentarily forgetting Jim. "I am smarting. That much is true. I guess the pain medication Sosa gave me's starting to wear off."

Murdock's face fell into confusion. "El Diablo? Where'd she come from?"

"She was...back in Chicago. With the Nurses and Doctors, they were giving me this weird medication then a shot that knocked me out. That's how I got here," Face made to explain further but someone suddenly had their arms around his shoulders, a gun pointed flush at his temple. "You put that tray down or I will blow his head off." Jim threatened, glaring daggers at Murdock.

Much to their mild surprise, he obeyed, bending down and letting the tray fall to the floor. He held his hands up, the key ring like a bracelet around his arm.

"Very good. And now the both of you will accompany me back to your cells. You give me those keys." He started to move slowly towards Murdock with Face still trapped in his grip. He extended his arm and Murdock started to gradually slide the ring down his arm, stopping at his wrist then raising his eyebrows at Jim. "I'll give 'em, if you put your gun down."

"I will not. Give me the keys, boy." He growled, pushing the gun harder into Face's temple. Murdock hummed, leaning back against the wall and folding his arms over his chest. "Aye aye aye. This sure is a sad trade off. We outta, make it more interesting. How about you set your gun down, release my friend and I will give you the keys so you can lock us away forever and ever."

Both of the men in front of him were giving him looks. Jim rolled his eyes as he continued to point the gun at the conman. "And if I choose not to do as _you_ wish?"

Murdock sighed, shaking his head as he looked down to the floor. As he lifted his head, he gave Jim a small devious smile before pushing off the wall and taking a giant leap for Jim. Before he could pull his gun back to aim at the oncoming Murdock, he was attacked, brought down to the floor.

Face stumbled backwards into the table as Murdock managed to get Jim into a headlock, laughing loudly and exclaiming, "I'm fighting something! You ain't gonna get outta _my_ gorilla's super bad lock and hold!"

"What!" Jim choked, swinging his fists at his son's head but missing by a fraction of an inch each time. Murdock tightened his hold. "C'mon man! Hollar uncle, hollar uncle! You're losin', you might as well give it up, old man! Grandpa fights better than you can!"

It was...well quite frankly it was very entertaining and Face couldn't help but laugh at the attempts Jim made trying to get out of the headlock. Murdock seemed to grow bored of the same move and unwrapped his arms from his father's neck, jumping to his feet and grabbing Jim's arms up form behind. He was yanked to his feet, Murdock ducking around in front of him and taking hold of his right arm, twisting and throwing him up in the air so he landed down hard on the table. Face jumped back away from the table when Jim regained himself and lept off the table.

"You can't win here. You know that." He spat, regarding Murdock with a deathly expression. "Is that a promise?" The Captain raised his eyebrows, his face breaking out in a maniac grin.

As Jim shot his arm forwards, Murdock duck and swerved to the other side. Jim's arm swung by and Murdock got ahold of it, giving it a hard twist and spinning Jim around so he was pinning his twisted arm against his back. Murdock looked up over Jim's shoulder. "How're you doin' over there, Face?"

Face nodded. "Just fine, thank you."

Jim struggled, trying to free himself as Murdock yawned and gave his head a rough shake. "Didn't get much sleep last night. Kinda sleepy." He noted.

"_Attention. This is a Red Alert, Captain James Murdock has escaped from his cell. I repeat, Captain James Murdock has escaped from his cell. His location is at the front entryway and is currently moving inwards towards the first floor elevator._"

The three men all looked up to the ceiling at the woman's voice over the intercom. All over the building red lights were flashing and an alarm was sounding. Part of the message, they knew, was true. However, Face and Murdock exchanged stumped looks at the location that was given. If they were correct, then their true location was on the third floor, on the far side of the building, a long walk from the entry way.

"Well Jim Brown," Murdock nodded to Face, who reached down and retrieved Jim's discarded gun. "I can't say it was a pleasure, 'cause it sure wasn't. But we best be on our way." He shoved Jim across the room, the older man falling against the table as the two made their way to the door, wrenching it open. Murdock waved a hand. "By your leave, Mr. Peck."

"Don't mind if I do." Face commented in the same British accent before sweeping from the room. Murdock pointed at Jim as he backed out of the room and shut the door behind him. He turned his face to the wall as they passed a crowd of soldiers charging by. As they passed, he reached out and snatched the hat off one, snapping it onto his own head. "Where to?" He asked and Face glanced around. "Stairwell, we outta get out of here while we can."

And so Face led the way, his hand holding onto Murdock's wrist so they would know if someone tried to steal the other away. At the other end of the building was a stairwell and Face wrenched the door open, waiting until Murdock was in before shutting it and using one of the keys on the key ring to lock it. "Do you know the best exit?" They had both asked the question, turning to face each other and Murdock laughed. "Funny!"

"Come on, I'm serious!" Face snapped, glancing down the stairs. "Me to! That was funny." Murdock giggled, clapping is hands over his mouth and shaking his head. "I'm sorry. Let's focus on the real situation."

"About time." Face muttered, placing his hands on his hips. "Hey now!" Murdock waved a finger in Face's face and indicated the bottom of the stairwell, where there was a sound. "Omone-say is own-day here-tay." The pilot whispered quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Face hissed, leaning in and peering down the stairwell.

Murdock grabbed onto his arm and pulled him towards the steps. "Someone is down there! But I'm sure they don't speak Pig Latin, so we should be okay."

Face gave him a disbelieving look, asking quietly, "Did they give you some funky shot? You're acting all...like your normal self...are you in a better mood?"

"Face? Is that you?" A voice from below was asking as Murdock quickly sprung backwards, pulling Face with him. Face fought free of Murdock and hurried down the first flight of stairs, leaning over and meet Kev's bright eyes staring up at him. "Hey!"

Beside Kev was James, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. His hair hung down over his eyes, his legs crossed at the ankles. A polar opposite of Murdock.

Behind Face Murdock was creeping up behind, noticed Kev, and relaxed despite James being in the same vicinity.

"Well lookie who we have here. Come alone?" He asked, handing the gun off to Face and descending the rest of the stairs.

Kev shook his head. "You team's outside. They're hiding, sent us in. I think Hannibal's got a plan, but I really don't know."

As he reached the bottom, he gave James a long, hard stare that the clone never returned. Face came down next to Murdock and asked Kev, "Do you have a specific job you're supposed to be accomplishing here?"

"Uh...find you guys. And since that's checked off, I guess we can make an escape." Kev folded his hands together in front of him and rocked back on his heels, giving James a look. "Any ideas?"

They went into a thoughtful silence, Face tapping his fingers against the gun. Murdock was the first to pipe up, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I got one. But uh...I'm gonna need some...lighters. Or matches."

**A/N: O.o Lighter? Matches? What do you think? Now...I had watched one my favorite movies, _Ace Ventura_. So...I kinda maybe perhaps made Murdock the tiniest bit Ace-like...but...they are similar.  
**


	13. Fire

**A/N: This chapter...I'm not real sure...if you think it could be better, let me know and I'll redo it:)**

What Hannibal had been expecting was a shootout, his men and Kev running from the building and diving into the BMW as B.A. revved the engine and took off. However, as the two team members stood outside the car, loading their guns and watching the building they were most surprised when it erupted in flames.

Running towards the burning building was not the best idea, Hannibal knew, but Face and Murdock were in there and he was going to get them out if it was the last thing he ever did. B.A. never hesitated as he immediately went off after his CO. They had to dodge the crowds that were streaming out, hacking and choking with tissues held against their mouths. Alarms could be heard from all ends of the block.

Inside the building, the starting point of this monster fire was in the filing room. The matches and gun powder that Kev had gathered using his ID pass. All the papers were gone, but that was the least of everyone's worries at the moment.

Murdock was zipping down hall after hall, dropping lit matches everywhere. The other three were trying to keep up with him without stepping in his fires. Face knew they needed to get out _now_ but they needed to make sure this went without a hitch. He slowed down, cupping his hands over his mouth and shouting down to Murdock, "Murdock! We need to get outta here!"

A large chunk of the ceiling and furniture above it came falling down in a fit of flames right to the side of them. More small pieces followed before another section of structure came down behind them. "This place is gonna crush us in a few minutes if we don't hurry!" He added.

Throwing down his last match, Murdock whirled and started back for the three when a huge piece of structure came down right in front of him, cutting him off from the others. "Murdock!" Kev and Face shouted in unison as they fell backwards. James bounded forwards, trying to find a way to get across then shook his head.

"I'm fine!" Murdock assured them, backing away slowly. "We'll just go down in opposite directions, and meet up in the entrance!"

Face nodded to Kev and James. "Sounds good. Be careful!"

The group of three left in the direction they had come from, Face glancing back once anxiously, feeling hot embers raining down on his face. It wasn't long before the three of them were falling into couching fits. Face braced himself against Kev as they got to the stairwell and stumbled down it. Once they got out, it was a maze of fire walls and burning objects. James nodded down one way and took the lead, moving cat-like through the licking flames. Smoke clouded their eyes, tears falling onto their soot covered cheeks. Kev's lungs brought up a violent fit and he fell forwards onto his knees, gasping for breath as he coughed. Face couldn't speak, the smoke filling his lungs. He put his hands under Kev's arms and hauled him up. James turned back and assisted, the two getting Kev on his feet and James took him on ahead as Face fell back a little.

They ducked, jumped, got burned, singed, and when the big doors were in view, Kev's exhaustion maximized and he started getting dizzy in James' arms. They were feet away when James's legs went out and the pair went down. Kev landed on his side, his vision blurring. He could see soot covered legs running towards them, sliding to a halt and stooping down. He managed to lift his eyes up to peer into bright green ones matching the ones of the man laying next to him.

"M-M-Mur-r-r...d-d-d-" Another fit of coughs cut him off and Murdock shook his head. "I'm gonna get you outta here." He sounded so sure that Kev nodded, digging deep and finding just enough strength to lift himself part way up. James seemed to be doing the same and Murdock got both of their arms, pulling and dragging.

The sudden impact of bright sunlight on their eyes hurt and Kev had no idea where he was being drug. Hands were suddenly touching him at once, lifting him and placing him on a stretcher. James' eyes opened before Kev's and he saw Murdock running to the arms of Hannibal Smith and B.A. Baracus. They looked at him like their hadn't seen him in years when Hannibal's face suddenly went rigid.

Around his cigar, he only spoke one word.

"Face."

Murdock's head snapped from side to side, searching frantically. He held up a finger and jogged over to the two stretchers that held James and Kev.

He braced his hands on one side, leaning in close to Kev. "Face was with you, where is he?"

Kev shook his head, noting the tube that had been placed over his mouth to get fresh air in his lungs. His voice could barely be heard. "He...wasn't...with us...when you...showed...up..."

"Where did he go?" Murdock repeated through clenched teeth. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the stretcher rails with increasing strength. "I don't know!" Kev tried to speak louder and fell into another fit.

Murdock groaned and left his side to grab onto James' stretcher as it was wheeled closer to the ambulance. "Where is Face? What did you do to him?"

James looked Murdock in the eyes. "I have no idea where he went."

The pilot walked with the stretcher, his eyes narrowing as he glared at his clone. "I'm sure you don't! You tried to kill him in that hotel and you think I'm going to believe you? I bet you threw him right into the fire, you cold blooded killer!" Murdock's voice hitched up as he felt his eyes stinging. His soot covered face was both upset and frustrated.

James sat up, ignoring the paramedic as he told him to lay back down, and grabbed Murdock's collar, pulling him in close. "I am telling you the truth. We were trying to help Kev along, and as I took Kev along, he must had fallen somewhere behind us and we didn't know it. And the longer you stand here accusing me of killing your friend, the shorter his life is gonna be."

"Murdock, no one's seen Face come by," Hannibal's voice came form behind Murdock and James released his collar as the Captain spun on his heel, his eyes frantic. "No. Don't say it." He begged, shaking his head.

Hannibal lowered his eyes for a moment then met Murdock's. "He's in there."

Murdock's hands clenched into tight fists, eyes widening with fury and fright. "I'm going to get him."

"What!" B.A. held his hand up. "Fool, didja just say what I thought ya said? You ain't goin' back in there!"

Murdock grabbed B.A.'s wrist and threw it down, glaring into his brown eyes. "Bosco, this is Faceman that's in that burnin' building. _Our_ Faceman! The man that holds us together and keeps us from losing our heads. We can't be the team we are now without Face. Or the family. And I'm goin' in there, to save my best friend. You can try to stop me, but I won't listen."

B.A.'s mouth hung open at the small speech and he found it hard to speak as Murdock started backing away, nodding once to Hannibal, who returned the nod.

James tore the mask away and jumped down off the stretcher, his head high. "I'm going with you."

Murdock nodded, and the two went off. Fire fighters and officers held their arms out to block the identical men as they charged back to the building but they pushed right through, plunging right into the smoke and heat. Murdock rubbed his nose with his sleeve and squinted into the flames. Very thin pathways were still available and they started forwards, listening for the smallest of screams. James grabbed his arm and yanked him towards him right as a flaming piece of ceiling fell were he had been standing. Murdock pulled away and looked at him. "Thanks."

The right corner of James' mouth went up quickly in a small half-smile before returning to the neutral expression he wore.

And in the mania of flames and explosions, they heard the muffled shout. Neither thought twice as they sprinted off in that direction, avoiding all the falling timbers. Murdock took a leap over a flaming desk and was about to turn the corner when someone grabbed him around the neck from behind.

"I told you you were going to be paying for ruining my life!" The gruff voice of his father crowed in his hear. Murdock gasped for breath, only getting a small intake of smoke. Jim lifted him into the air and carried him to a pit of flames. He laughed loudly, evilly and pulled Murdock back to toss him in the fire. As he brought him back, a strong foot made contact with the back of his knee and his leg gave out.

Jim collapsed, Murdock coming loose behind him. He landed on his bottom, looking up at James as he reached down and grabbed Jim by his shirt. Jim's eyes were wide in disbelief as he saw both of the same man. "Impossible."

"You're a terrible father." Murdock hissed as he got to his feet and grabbed Jim's shoulders, he leaned back and gave Jim a hard head-butt. The older man fell limp and Murdock let James have him, slinging him across his shoulders. They trooped past the fire and as Murdock scanned the area, he noticed a motionless lump laying across the hall.

Giving James a signal to stay, Murdock weaved and crossed over to the lump, realizing it was a person. Realizing it was Face.

"Face! Oh dear God, Face!" He sobbed, rolling him onto his side and lifting up his shirt to see his back. Much to his relief it wasn't burned and didn't appear broken. Face moaned, his eyelids fluttering open the tiniest but. "M-Murdock?"

"I'm here, buddy. I'm gonna get you outta here." Murdock slid his hands under Face's legs and shoulders and struggled to lift him into his arms. The smoke was getting to him and he was feeling much weaker. They got back to James and started the journey back. "Can you feel your legs, Facey?" Murdock asked in an anxious tone.

Face thought, and moved his left foot, a small smile just barely ghosting his lips. "Yeah."

Something that had fallen from the ceiling was laying on the charred floor and in an attempt to dodge a falling object, Murdock's foot hit it and he went down, Face flying forwards across the floor. Murdock fell flat on his stomach, his nose and forehead colliding painfully with the floor. As he had fallen, his wrist had went down on reaction to catch himself and even in the loud sounds of a burning building Murdock could still hear it snap.

Above him a remaining whole flooring of the floor above was bending, snapping. It was going to fall right on top of Murdock and as James examined it's size, he knew it would either kill him right away or paralyze him.

Murdock was not moving, nursing his wrist against his chest as he felt his apparently broken ribs as well. The ceiling was only seconds away from falling and crushing him. Face was hanging into consciousness by a small thread, laying on his side with his arm under his head as he watched the scene, choking.

Throwing Jim off his shoulders, James dove right as the ceiling finally snapped free and everything came down.


	14. You're My Best Friend

**A/N: I'm a little wary of this chapter. I know it's much shorter, my apologies for that one. So let me know if you want me to change this one!**

The dust mixed in with the smoke and it wasn't long before Face could see what had happened. One of the Murdocks was buried under the pile of burning rubbish. The other was sprawled to the side, giving the impression that someone had shoved him out of the way. And the outfit he was wearing told Face...it was Murdock.

The Captain was breathing heavily, his wrist cradled against his chest. Under the rubble, James was gasping for breath, blood running out his mouth. Murdock regarded Face for a moment, seeing that he was in a momentarily safe spot before going forwards on his knees and using his unbroken hand to gently touch James' arm.

"Thank you." His voice cracked as the flames and smoke dried it out severely. James' half-lidded eyes rolled slowly up to seek out Murdock and he raised his eyebrows a little. "I...You...couldn't...let...not...now..." He sputtered, throat scratchy and lips cracking.

Murdock straightened up a little and slid his hand under the rubble, pushing hard upwards. Somehow a majority of it fell right off and James' was freed. Murdock turned to see Face as he fought to stay awake, choking. "Can you walk?"

Face shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "I...don't...know..."

"I...have...an idea," James' voice came form below them and he used his expression to get Murdock down to his level. As soon as he was done gasping the plan into his ear, Murdock bit down on his lip and nodded. "Come on, Face. I've gotcha." He stooped, getting Face up with his one good arm and they stumbled down the opposite direction.

They were going away form the entrance, Face noticed but was too weak to say anything. He could feel Murdock gradually going down under him, his feet shuffling along as there was a loud cracking from above them. The building was going to come down, right on top of them. Face's vision blurred over and he decided to give up on breathing. His lungs tightened, his chest hurting. Something, Face thought it was a door but he couldn't be sure, was opening ahead of them and a bright light was pouring out of it. Heaven? Face almost smiled, glad he wasn't going alone. And Murdock finally gave in, collapsing forwards onto his knees, making a small moaning sound as he brought Face down with him.

"Face..." His voice reached Face's pounding ears and Face tried to find him in the darkness that was taking over. He met those emerald eyes, reaching out and smiling a small smile. His hand found the back of Murdock's head and he tangled his fingers in the soft, shaggy hair, pulling his head in close. He leaned his forehead against Murdock's, his smile fading.

"I'm glad to be...dying with...my friend..." Face barely whispered, feeling his body shaking even though it was sweltering in the burning building.

Murdock's head shook back and forth but he never made an attempt to get out of Face's grasp. He could feel his friend falling slack, falling onto his elbow and his fingers loosening themselves from his hair. "No Face, we're not going to die. I promise."

"I'm ready," Face murmured, his eyes slipping closed. "We can't...be saved...not now..."

There was another loud crack and they could already hear the top floor coming down, hitting the next and that one going down, the pattern continuing. They had only seconds.

"You're been...the best friend...I've ever...had...James...Murdock..." Face fell backwards and his jaw went slack as he went out. Murdock felt something wet falling down his cheeks as he found it difficult to remain upright. He slowly lay down in front of Face, scooting close to him and finding Face's hands and grabbing them both up in his.

"You're my best friend, too." He whispered before his eyes shut and he fell into the darkness that had taken up Face.

* * *

The paramedics were coming out with two more, an old man whom Hannibal scarcely recognized and James. He watched from afar, seeing the surprised looks on the faces of the paramedics and gathering Agents. Among them, Lynch was shaking his head. "I can't believe it," He was saying to the man beside him. "We finally catch him and...he dies."

"He's not dead yet," A paramedic informed in as she rolled James onto his stomach and pulled his shirt back. "But there's no way he didn't get paralyzed. It's a quadriplegic by the looks of it. But his chances of survival right now are very slim."

For one painstaking moment in time, Hannibal's heart was dangerously close to stopping completely. For that moment, he saw only that green-eyed, innocent face and would have sworn, it was his pilot laying there. His pilot forever unable to move, unable to fly again. He knew he needed to stay out of sight, but as soon as Lynch and the Agents left his side to inform someone higher ranking, Hannibal jogged over, placing his hand on James' forearm where it hadn't burned.

"Who are you?"

James never opened his eyes, knowing that voice. "He's...in there...with Face...I saved his ass..."

Hannibal felt some air escape his lips, pausing for a second then leaning in close. "I'm sorry. Just...hang in there, James. You've done a heroic thing, sacrificing yourself like that."

"No...he deserves...to live...I couldn't just watch...him die..." He swallowed, wincing and cracked his eyes open the tinest bit. "Now get outta here...they're in the...back escape...go save him...and get to...safety..."

Those words were taken to action as Hannibal hurried away when Lynch showed back around and found B.A. standing behind one of the pillars. "They're in there. We're going in to get them."


	15. We Are One

**A/N: Okay, so I must know: Is the part in the hospital too soft for you guys? Was this a good chapter? It's one chapter away from its end...and that makes me sad:( But even the best of stories have to end somewhere. So reviews please! Thank you everyone!:)**

He was sure he was dead. As he heard the building coming down all around, Face knew there was no possible way he was alive. His body felt weightless as he began floating, flying through the smoke and flames, up into the clouds. White, fluffy, happy clouds waiting to greet him and Murdock. There they would be happy and carefree. No MP's hot on their tails, nobody wanting them dead. Sure, they'd be leaving Hannibal and Bosco behind, and to Face, that was not okay. But he couldn't do anything about that, except accept this plan. There's always a plan, Hannibal would say, and now Face knew his plan.

As he got higher, the pain went away. Beside him was familiar presence and as Face glanced over, he saw Murdock rising up with him. He was going to go and take hold of Murdock's arm, pull him up with him. He was going to make sure he got out with his friend. He was going to leave the burning building, go to a place where all would be peaceful. He was...until the door burst open.

They came sprinting in. Face had never seen Hannibal or B.A. so fretful and concerned, it worried him. Their eyes landed on the two bodies and Hannibal dropped to his knees, shaking his head and his mouth formed the same word over and over. Face strained to listen.

"No, no, no, no! Oh, God, no!" Hannibal covered his face for a split moment as B.A. knelt down with a disbelieving lok on his face. He reached out, gently giving Face's shoulder a shake, then doing the same to Murdock. His hands went up to his forehead, rubbing roughly as if trying to erase this image from his mind. He placed his hand on Hannibal's shoulder as the older man ran a hand through his white hair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

B.A.'s for once soft voice carried up to the rising forms of Murdock and Faceman, "Hannibal, there's nothing we can do. We gotta get outta here, now."

Hannibal seemed to agree. He reached for Face and B.A. grabbed up Murdock's limp body. they looked much smaller and helpless in the arms of their teammates, their heads lolling back and arms swinging lifelessly.

They were carried out of the building, taken to the nearest ambulance. "I told you, Hannibal," B.A. was repeating as they were placed on stretchers. "They're gone, there's nothing 'nybody can do for them now. You're just gonna get us caught."

Hannibal turned to him, his eyes stern. "They already think Murdock's been caught. These hospital people won't know. Don't you tell me there's no hope, Baracus!"

It was because this was Face and Murdock laying lifeless on those stretchers that B.A. chose not to argue, climbing in the back of Murdock's ambulance as Hannibal took Face's and they followed the trail of others to the hospital.

* * *

_"We're going to get back." _

_"Face...this time, I'm afraid." _

_"Don't be afraid, Murdock. We'll get back, I promise. We can't leave them like this, they need us and we need them." _

"Charging...clear!" There were two defibrillators going off at the same time.

_"Ow! I _felt_ that!" "Me too, Murdock. It's okay." "No, it's not okay, Face! We're dead, we're floating smoke people! I don't wanna be a floating smoke person..."_

_"We're not smoke. The only way we can get back, is if we get back into our bodies. On three, okay?"_

The pads of the defibrillators rubbed together, coursing with electricity. "Clear!"

_"Just don't get in the wrong body. You ready, James?" _

_"As ready as I'll ever be, Temp." _

"Sirs, I'm afraid...they're gone."

_"One...Two...Three." _

_Beep...Beep...Beep_.

* * *

That was the only sound that mattered. It was very weak, but it was there, and that was all the two men cared about. They had had to almost fight for a room as far from James as possible. Being in this hospital was very risky, but Hannibal refused to just up and leave. He didn't know what had happened, but their heartbeats were suddenly there. Right after the Doctor told them there as no hope. As if they just wanted to prove the Doctor wrong. Which, Hannibal realized, was just like Face and Murdock.

Even B.A. had a look of relief on his dark face, sitting right between the two beds, looking back and forth almost constantly. Once in a while Hannibal could detect a very quiet muttering coming from the big man, and he would turn to see him either looking at Face or Murdock.

Both of their left arms were hooked up to IV's and had numerous tubes running around their bodies. It had been at least four hours since that one dreadful minute when Hannibal had fallen beside his surrogate sons, his heart dropping, his hands and legs numbing. It had been all he could do to not lose it right then and there, the only witness to his losing of the mind being Bosco.

Now as he sat in the armchair in the hospital room, the door shut and window blinds drawn down against the setting sun, he thought how close he had come to losing the two. Though, they really were already gone when he found them. But that thought struck Hannibal like a knife. He sniffed, running the back of his hand under his nose. B.A. lifted his head, looking at the Colonel.

"How're you doin' over there, boss?" He asked quietly.

Hannibal nodded quickly. "I could be a lot better, B.A.."

B.A. continued to watch him for a minute longer then turned his gaze on Murdock. Hannibal thought nothing when B.A.'s stare hardened, all concentration focused on the pale man laying on the bed. And seemed to not notice when B.A. got out of the chair to hover above Murdock, his hand resting on Murdock's arm.

But when a small moan that clearly came form Murdock was heard, Hannibal snapped up, getting to the bed in a second. He braced his hands on the rails, leaning in a little. Murdock's eyelids fluttered, he moved his head to the side and back to the other side then very slowly, opened his eyes.

"Murdock?" Hannibal whispered as the Captain's eyes landed wearily on him, blinking the blurriness away. His lips parted the slightest and he gave Hannibal a small nod, indicating he had his attention. Hannibal smiled a little. "We thought we lost you. You were...far by the time we finally got to you. How are you feeling?"

Murdock's shoulders lifted then dropped, his eyes rolling over to seek out B.A. and a smile just barely ghosting his lips as he found him, too.

"Hey, fool." B.A. greeted him, his voice free of it's worried tone. "Not in the talkin' mood, are ya right now?"

Murdock shook his head back and forth, squeezing his eyes shut as the movement made it pound worse, then reopening them a little wider. When his eyebrows went up in a nervous way, Hannibal knew what he was asking. He used his chin to indicate Face in the next bed.

"Face's over there. Alive. I guess he'll be waking up soon as well...but he's okay. You both are." And for the first time since they found the two, Hannibal believed those words. He lifted his hand up and gently brushed Murdock's hair away from his eyes, his hand lingering on the top of his head. "Seeing you two laying there, lifeless...it was the worst thing I have ever felt. I was scared and refused to believe it was really happening," He paused.

B.A. snorted and the two both looked over at him. "Well it's a damn good thing ya didn't listen to me, huh Hannibal?" He noted and Hannibal threw him the smallest of chuckles, nodding. "Damn good thing." He repeated B.A.'s words.

Murdock looked down, then raised his hand and found Hannibal's, bringing it down and clasped it in his, similar to the day years ago when Hannibal had reached over to clap his hand once he had gotten them out of Mexico and to the safety of America.

With his other hand, he reached for B.A.'s and did the same gesture, each basically just grabbing their thumbs. Hannibal gave Murdock a deep nod and B.A. did the same, squeezing Murdock's hand. They remained this way until there was the sound of stirring behind B.A. and Hannibal was rushing to Face's side.

Sure enough, the conman was awaking. His eyes opened, staring up at the fuzzy ceiling and by the time B.A. had come around next to Hannibal, his vision had cleared and he regarded them. They each had warm looks on their faces, Hannibal smiling. B.A. reached down and patted his knee. "How're ya, Faceman?"

Unlike Murdock, Face seemed ready to talk, his voice cracking. "My head's killing me. but...I'm alive."

"And I'm grateful. As I was telling Murdock, seeing the two of you laying there like that, was the worst thing I have ever felt before." He laughed a wary, relieved laugh, his eyebrows knitting together almost sadly and he gently cuffed the side of Face's head. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'll try not to." Face inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and then asking, "Is he awake?"

B.A. glanced over his shoulder at Murdock. He was attempting to sit up, his face almost pained as his head screamed at him. "He's tryin' to see ya, I think. But he's not really talkin'..." He informed Face.

Face gave him a small smile and lightly touched B.A.'s hand on his knee before lifting himself onto his elbows. "Excuse me, Hannibal?"

Hannibal raised his eyebrows and stepped to the side, allowing view of Murdock and as they met eyes with each other, Face felt his eyes filling with wetness. It was right then and there, that he was suddenly reminded of how precious life is. How he couldn't imagine the thought how losing Hannibal, B.A., and Murdock. How they were the most important things to him, the only family he had ever had. He gave Murdock a smile that the pilot returned with a nod of the head. If they hadn't been stuck in the beds, Face would have thrown all blankets and tubes off of him and ran to Murdock's side, engulfing him in a hug.

Hannibal met eyes with B.A. for a short time then placed his hand on Face's shoulder. "Thank God...for miracles." He said quietly and Face lifted his eyes up to him. B.A. went to Murdock's side and sat down in that chair, giving the pilot a half-smile and earning a true Murdock grin.

"Hannibal," Face paused, thinking his question as three sets of eyes turned on him. "I was just wondering...why didn't you listen? What caused you to fight for us...though they were telling you there was no hope for us?"

Hannibal seemed to think about his answer and Face glanced around at the other two as he stood in silence. then he answered, "If you think I'm not going to fight for either of you, any time...you're crazy. You're my boys, and now wasn't the time to lose two of you."

_Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one_

_We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one_

**A/N: This song is 'We Are One' from the Lion King. I searched and searched for a fitting song, so if you don't think this song fits, tell me and I will change it to something more fitting! **_  
_


	16. Four To One

Face and Murdock were allowed to leave two days later. Before they left the hospital, Hannibal finally let Murdock go visit one of the patients. Under orders to be absolutely careful, of course. But to be on the safe side, B.A. was sent with him. They walked down the hall, neither speaking for once. They came to room fifteen and Murdock pressed his ear against the door. When he detected no other people in there, he slowly pushed the door open.

James was on his back, all kinds of tubes hooked up to him, and his eyes closed. A machine was regulating his breathing. B.A. hung back by the door as lookout while Murdock made his way to his clone. At the bed he leaned over, saying quietly, "James?"

James's eyes snapped open and he looked around quickly before settling on Murdock above him. The corner of his mouth seemed to raise up the tiniest bit. "What're you doin' here?" He asked in a slurred voice.

"Face and me were just released. I'm coming to thank you again." Murdock told him, putting his hand on James's forearm though the other man could not feel it.

James raised his eyebrows. "You're welcome."

"And I'm sorry for what happened to you," Murdock went on. James stared hard at him. "Your friends need you. Not me, _you_. I leaned that a while back...so don't ever die on them, _or_ lose your memory again." He was saying.

B.A. cleared his throat at the door and Murdock straightened up. He gave James a smile. "I'm glad you came around. See ya 'round."

Not long after, they were in the car and driving back to Chicago to retrieve the van. Face and Murdock sprawled along the back seat, on their fifth thumb war round.

"So are you sad he's going to be that way now?" Face wanted to know and Murdock shrugged, his eyes focused on their battling thumbs. "Kinda. We can find out what they do to him and maybe rescue him. Sneak into a government lab and totally fix him to he can function again." He offered.

Face chuckled and Hannibal shook his head with a grin. "So Face," Murdock piped up with a sudden thought. "You'd mentioned something about El Diablo, right?" He raised his eyebrows and glanced up at Face.

"Well, yeah..." Face shrugged. "I'll call her later." He stuck his tongue into the corner of his mouth, got Murdock's thubm and beat him for the fourth time. "That's four to one!" He chirped, throwing his arms up.

THE END!

**A/N: Hey could this chapter have more in it? Did it go too fast?**


End file.
